Future War
by FAH3
Summary: FINISHED! The fate of humanity's future will be decided in our present.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my planned stories that I've finally have ready. With work and everything else, I'm lucky to finish anything lately. I'm trying to get the newest chapter for The Beast Within typed out, but I don't know how much longer that will take me. The same goes for The Mark of Possible. In the mean time, here's the start to another story that I hope won't take so long to update.**

* * *

** _From the ashes of Nuclear Fire, man fought a deadly enemy from their nightmares. An enemy that had been created by their own hands. _

_For decades, their battle for dominance has raged across the world. However, the final battle to decide their fate would not be fought on their fields of battle. It would be decided in the past._

**FUTURE WAR**

**By FAH3**

There was a strong chill blowing through the streets of Middleton. Just about everything was asleep tonight, waiting for the arrival of the next day. Near the borders of Middleton and Lowerton, a lone stray cat wondered through wide parking lot, making its way to the large open dumpster that lay waiting. With effortless ease, the small animal was able to leap onto the rim and tread along it, sniffing the contents inside for anything that could possibly be considered food. From what it could tell, the dumpster was full of food for it to feast on. It glanced to all sides, making sure that his food would be his and his alone tonight. Satisfied it was alone, it licked its lips in anticipation.

As it prepared itself to leap into the dumpster, something changed. It wasn't just the smell in the air, but it was the way everything felt. It shook his whiskers and made its fur stand on end. A loud hiss escaped its mouth before it leapt off the dumpster and ran for safety. That's when the very air began to distort like the rising fumes of gasoline, and pieces of the hard concrete ground and brick building began to rapidly heat to extreme degrees. Sparks of energy began to generate, focusing to one central point. More strands of energy began to form from one point, striking the walls and ground, brushing objects away with incredible force. The energy then began to take shape as the energy became more controlled. An orb of energy formed and grew to the size of a Volkswagen beetle, and sat. With a bright flash, the orb and all spark of energy vanished. Where the orb had once sat was now a smoldering crater; steam rising from it as the cold air began to cool the high temperature of it.

Kneeling inside the crater, not moving and what also appeared to be not breathing, was a nude man. Soon, he slowly rose to his feet, revealing a very well toned and well-defined body that seemed to belong to a competing bodybuilder. He opened his eyes, and slowly examined his surroundings, almost like he was the animal that was there before he was. After giving everything a brief glance, he then began to walk.

* * *

"What's with all this depressed crap?" Ron Reager, one of the students of Middleton High School, asked in his drunken stupor as he, Brick Flagg, and Josh Mankey were parked at the side of the road while Brick relieved himself and Ron wiped the last remaining piece of vomit away from his mouth.

The three young men decided to have a guys night out, but their idea was different from Josh's. Josh had made himself the designated driver when Brick and Ron snuck him into a bar and got plastered. Josh didn't understand why these two thought getting wasted was a way of having a good time. All he saw was them acting like a bunch of idiots and making themselves sick. Not to mention the horrible hangover both would most likely suffer the next day. When Ron said he was going to loose it, that's when Josh pulled over. He had just bought his car, and he wasn't going to let these idiots mess it up.

"Ron, your breath stinks." Josh said as he leaned against the side of his Oldsmobile Cutlass.

"Sorry. But, why are you acting like some kind of – emo chick?" Ron asked, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"I'm like this because I'm having to baby-sit two bums that should still be in kindergarten." Josh said to him, getting more and more pissed about the situation he was in.

"Do we know them?" Brick asked as he walked back to the car with his jeans still undone.

"How did I let you guys talk me into this?" Josh asked himself as he began fishing for his keys.

"Come on, man. What would you be doing right now if we didn't come along?" Ron asked him.

"Probably with my girlfriend." Ron said as he wondered what Tara was doing right now.

"Dude, do you see that?" Brick asked and pointed.

"What?" Josh asked as he and Ron turned and looked down the street.

To their surprise, there was a tall man walking down the street wearing absolutely nothing. Ron and Brick began laughing as he walked closer, thinking it was hilarious. Down in his gut, Josh was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Especially when he saw the man's face and saw no sign of emotion or anything else. His eyes could have been playing tricks on him, bought he could have sworn his eyes were red when he was in the shadows.

"This guy must be more wasted than us." Brick said and continued laughing, even when the nude man kept his gaze fixed on Brick.

"Must be more wasted than us." He repeated in an equally deep voice.

_Language recognized. Speech patterns configured._

"I need your clothes and your vehicle." The man said to Brick in a deep voice.

"Sorry pal, I don't swing that way." Brick said to him.

"Try a Smarty-Mart man." Ron said and slapped the man on the shoulder.

Ron let out an agonizing scream as the man grabbed Ron's hand and began to crush the bones in his hand.

"LET HIM GO!" Brick shouted and tried to punch the man.

Brick growled in pain as he cradled his injured hand. Punching the man in his chest felt like he had just slammed his fist against a wall. Brick tried to swing at him with his other hand, but the mysterious man let go of Ron's hand and grasped Brick's in a strong grip. He twisted Bricks arm with a flick of his wrist, and slammed his fist into Brick's elbow with a sickening crunch coming from the bone being shattered. Brick howled as his arm felt like it would fall off as the man began to crush his forearm in his grip. In a swift move, the man shoved his elbow into bricks shoulder, shattering his collar bones and shoulder blade.

Ron leapt and grabbed the man in a head lock from behind, trying to choke the man. The man let Brick's limp arm go as he grabbed Ron by his biceps and threw him over his head and onto the cold ground. Before Ron could move, the man slammed his foot onto Ron's neck like he was squashing a bug. Josh saw in horror as he saw blood splash the ground from Ron's neck and begin to pool as a loud crunch echoed in the night. Josh was so scared that he wasn't even sure if he could piss himself. As the man moved and removed his foot from his friend's neck, he felt ill as the sound reminded him of when his father cut into his grandmother's cherry pie. Brick was in a sobbing heap while Ron lay dead on the ground with his neck flattened like a pancake.

"Your clothes and your vehicle." The man said to Brick.

"T-the car's mine. Y-you can have it." Josh said as he yanked his keys from his pocket and threw them to the maniac in front of him.

* * *

**UPPERTON**

Bonnie Rockwaller was walking through the streets of Upperton, looking at all the latest fashion designs that were displayed in the windows of all the high society clothing stores. Bonnie had to endure another day of not just her mother treating her like she was still a child in elementary school, but both of her sisters treating her like she was the welcome mat to wipe their shoes on. How she hated and despised both of her older sisters. All they had done her whole life was go on and on about how miserable and worthless she was. A proverbial punching bag for them to sooth their own self-esteem issues. Going to her mother wouldn't help either.

'_Oh honey, they're just teasing. You know your sisters love you.' _Was what she always said, every time! And they got away with it everything they did to her! She had her own revenge though. Her mother kept wondering why her credit card bills were so high? Simple. Her sisters loved to torture her to feel better, and she spent all of her mother's hard earned cash to help her feel better.

Sadly, it looked like tonight wouldn't have much for her. Most of the clothing they had on display were just slightly altered copies of the designs she already owned. All she would have to do was just make a few modifications, and she had the new style. Not even the latest shoes were appealing to her. Maybe she could go ton one of those high class restaurants and get one of the most expensive meals they had. A small smirk graced her pink covered lips as she began to debate which restaurant she should go to. That's when she felt the strong breeze began to blow by her bare tanned legs. It was so cold that it actually made her shiver as it brushed by her.

Something wasn't right though. Instead of fading, it was getting stronger. The breeze also began to feel warm, like it was coming from a hair dryer. What was happening? Another one of Kim's enemies attacking? Then she heard the strange crackling buzz and could smell something. It smelled like an electrical fire, but she saw blue flashes of light coming from an alley. Something must be sparking. Maybe it was a downed power line. She started to walk closer and had her cell phone ready. All she would have to do was hit SEND and her phone would dial 911. The flashes were becoming brighter and brighter and soon became a steady glow. Before Bonnie could look, there was a brilliant flash that temporarily blinded her before silence followed.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and could feel tears coming from them as her sight started to refocus. She knew her eye shadow was most likely ruined now. She should have bought the no smear brand. Bonnie looked back up and noticed that the flashing had stopped. If it was a power line, like she had thought, then what made it stop sparking?

Slowly, Bonnie walked into the alley, trying to find out what had been making all the lighting effects. So far, she couldn't find anything. It looked like a normal, and filthy, alley. As Bonnie glanced upward, something caught her eye. Above her was an old fire escape along with a few pipes. What was odd that all of them had a large piece of it cut out in the shape of a circle. No, it wasn't a circle. What did they call it? A sphere! What was even more puzzling was that the areas that had been cut away were still smoking and glowing a bright, almost white, orange. What had happened down here?

Bonnie gasped as she felt someone grab her and their arm firmly wrapped around her neck. The man was strong, judging by the grip he held her with. She almost couldn't breath. His breathing was labored though. It sounded like he had just run a marathon.

"Please, let me go. Don't hurt me." Bonnie begged as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"The date. What's the date?" he asked her in a very ragged voice.

"I-it's Wednesday. Almost midnight." Bonnie said to him.

"What year?" he asked her.

"What?"

"What's the fucking year?!" the man demanded, tightening his grip on her.

"2006! It's the year 2006!" Bonnie shouted as she began to cry.

"Thanks." He said before letting her go and running down the alley and out into the street.

Bonnie coughed as she rubbed her throat, trying to get her breathing back to normal. As soon as she was able to get her breathing steady, she hit the call button on her phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My name is Bonnie Rockwaller, and I was just mugged."

* * *

**MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL, THE NEXT DAY.**

Kim Possible and her life long best friend, Ronald Stoppable, were sitting in class and talking to each other as they usually did. It wasn't unusual to see them together and hanging out with each other. After all, they had known each other since Pre-K and were almost inseparable as Siamese Twins. Together, they had saved countless people and locations all over the world. And only a few months ago, Kim and Ron had just saved the entire world from a nefarious plan that had been brewed by their long time foe, Doctor Drakken. However, things had changed between the two friends since that evening.

After being momentarily captured, Ron had revealed his true feelings towards his life long friend. He was just as surprised to discover that she felt just as much for him as well. Through the summer, and now at the beginning of their Senior year, the two had been hopelessly in love with each other. Both were nervous about taking their friendship to a new level, anyone would be. But every time they were together, it felt like most of their fears seemed to melt away. This didn't go unnoticed by their peers and fellow classmates.

Since day one of their new found relationship, various rumors had been buzzing on the hows and whys. Of course, most rumors were about how far in their relationship they had gone. Most of the rumors being started by Kim's school rival Bonnie Rockwaller. But everyone knew Kim and Ron and knew that they wouldn't go that far unless she had a ring. Also, that there was the fact that Kim's father would shove Ron into a Deep Space Probe in a heart beat, friend or not.

Soon, the bell echoed to let all the students know that it was time for the day's classes to begin. As Kim and Ron straightened in their seats, Ron was the first to notice something was off about their class. He couldn't put his finger on it at first, but something had changed in the mosaic of the normal student faces. It took him a few seconds until he realized it. Three of their classmates were absent. The first two were very surprising since they were usually in their seats before anyone else. Bonnie and Josh Mankey. Ron still didn't trust the young artist. Not because he was Kim's ex-boyfriend, but because his name was too close to monkey. That earned an immediate distrust in Ron's book. The other was Ron Reager.

"KP, notice anything?" Ron asked her.

"Notice what?"

"Look who's missing." Ron said and caused Kim to glance.

"You're right. Josh, Bonnie and Reager are missing. I wonder where they are?" Kim asked herself as their teacher walked in to begin class. Thankfully, this was one class that Barkin hadn't taken over. Ron could swear that the man was trying to turn Middleton into the army.

"Good morning class. Please turn your books to page,"

"_Attention Middleton faculty and students."_ Barkin's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Here's hoping it's not the science fair." Ron said to himself.

"_It is with deep regret to report the following announcement. Your fellow classmate, Ron Reager, died last night."_

"Do what?" Kim asked as the rest of the class began to chatter.

"Died? He looked fine the other day!" Ron said in shock.

"_Mr. Reager's life was tragically cut short last night during a car theft in the company of his friends Josh Mankey and Brick Flagg. Those wanting to send their condolences to his family will please report to my office at the end of today's lessons. Thank you." _Mr. Barkin said as the intercom shut off.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Ron asked Kim.

"Ron, I think Barkin just told us that Ron Reager was murdered last night." Kim said to her boyfriend.

* * *

**LOWERTON**

The bad side of Lowerton. Apparently, the ghettos and slums of Middleton's sister city were in such a horrible state, that they didn't need any other title to describe it. Graffiti tags of various kinds and several gangs decorated just about every wall of every building while bits and pieces looked like they needed an appointment with a wrecking ball. Outside of an abandoned theatre, parked in between it and what was supposed to be a book store, sat an old green 1972 Mustang, with several dents and scratches.

Beside it, propping himself against a wall, was Jose Gonzales. Unlike his parents, he had been born and raised in America and had grown up on the streets. He dropped out of high school after teaming up with a local gang and learning how things worked as well as how to fight and cover his ass. After the cops took down most of his gang, he started selling weapons. He had his ways of getting his merchandise, and knew it couldn't be traced back to him. It was risky, but he liked making the money from it. Too bad if some idiot is stupid enough to stand in front of one of these things while its pointed at them.

He took another drag on cigarette as he enjoyed the cool breeze. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the tall guy walking toward him, wearing a Middleton High letterman jacket.

"Hey, man. I don't sell to high school kids." He said to the guy as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it with his foot. When he looked back up, he could see that this guy obviously wasn't in High School. "You might want to think about getting some different threads, man." He said.

"I need to see your guns." The man said, his face void of any emotion.

"That depends." He said, not trusting this guy in the least. "What makes you think I've got some?" he asked him.

"Because of a Jimmy Darant." The man said. He had watched Jose sell a handgun to a previous person, and had listened in on the conversation.

"Jimmy sent you too, huh? Okay, here's what I got." Jose said and popped the trunk.

Inside were all sorts of weapons arranged in order. There were several handguns that ranged from 9mm's to .45 long slide's. The man could also see various shotguns like three 12-gauge auto loaders. There were also plenty of what seemed to be military grade automatic weapons. The back of the trunk was divided off, but he could the man could easily tell that there was plenty of ammunition for all the weapons.

"Take a glance at what I've got and let me now what you want."

"Phased plasma rifle in the 40-watt range?"

"Hey, what you see is what I've got buddy." Jose said. "So which will it be?"

"All." The man said.

"Sounds good." Jose said as he closed the trunk. "Cash first, though."

The man only looked at Jose, tilting his head slightly. It was almost as if he was confused by what Jose had said to him.

"You want the guns, I'm going to need five grand up front." Jose said.

Not yielding any results, the man grabbed Jose's face and shoved his head into the brick wall behind him. The brick crumbled and broke from the force of strength and clattered to the concrete floor as the man let go of Jose's face and watched him slide to the ground. Recalling the various reactions he had received since he acquired his clothing, he knew a change of wardrobe was in order. The less attention, the better. He would also need a new vehicle. The police would be looking for the one he had now.

After removing the leather jacket from Jose's body to replace the inadequate one he had, not affected by Jose's eyes rolled into the back of his head or the blood streaming out of his nose and ears, he hot wired the old mustang and drove out of the alley. He had transportation and weapons. Now he needed to proceed to his next objectives.

_Locate target's location.

* * *

_

**MIDDLETON**

This took some getting used to. There so many people moving about without a care, actually being outside in the daylight. It was like he had fallen through the looking glass with this mission. He took a steady breath as he walked down the deserted alley, and found a spot to suit his needs. He was able to break into one of the stored he had found, and find a few clothes for him to wear. Even where he came from, people didn't walk around in their birthday suits. He removed the long navy blue trench coat he had been wearing and placed it near by as he laid the shotgun and shells in the corner. He had found an empty police car and was able to "relieve" it of the weapons it had. He knew it was a different era, and people weren't mostly trained soldiers, but that didn't matter. He was on a mission and it had to be carried out.

The shotgun he had borrowed was a riot gun. A pump action shotgun with the barrel shortened, but the stock was to long. He needed something that he could use easily and be able to grasp in an instant. There was a motto he had been told growing up, but had forgotten where it originally came from. It was "Always be prepared." He knew from the moment he had retrieved the weapon, he would most likely have to modify it for his use.

It took him several minutes after he took the gun, minutes that he didn't have, but he was able to find a hacksaw. Hiding as best he could and using the materials he had available, he was able to saw off enough of the stock to where he could hold and fire it with one hand and shortened the length of the barrel a little more. Using some old cloth he had found in one of the alley garbage cans, he was able to make a strap.

With the gun hanging behind him, close to his arm, he was able to hide it under the long coat. Now came the hard part. He had to find his targets before the other did. He knew there was very little time, and had to act quickly.

* * *

If he could curse himself, he would. After finding more appropriate clothing to cover himself and transportation, he needed to find access to a phone. When he removed the remaining clothes from the human male earlier, he had stepped on the jacket that was now resting over his frame. What he had failed to realize was that there had been a cellular telephone in the pocket. When he discovered its crushed state, it knew it had to find another source as soon as possible.

The Oldsmobile stopped directly in front of the phone booth as soon as the driver had seen it. The large man stepped out of the vehicle, scanning the area as he did so. His face still showed no sign of emotion as his gaze focused on the overhead power lines above him and studied them extensively. Satisfied at what he saw, he made his way to the phone booth. As he approached the phone booth, he noticed it already had someone using it. It didn't matter. The door to the booth was missing, making it easier for him to grasp the man by the back of his shirt and fling him from the booth like he was nothing more than a rag doll.

"Hey! You piece of shit! I was using that!" the middle aged man shouted as he stood up.

The angry patron was ignored as the large man, now in the booth, ended the call that was in progress. He placed the receiver to his ear but received no dial tone. What was wrong with it?

"You need change for it, ass wipe!" the man said, trying to figure out how he would respond to the rudeness he had been given. His plotting soon ended when he saw the large man slam his fist into the pay phone and saw the quarters that were once inside it fall and clatter onto the floor of the phone booth.

As the phone booth's previous occupant quickly walked away, the large man placed two quarters into the intended slot and dialed the numbers he had been given. Once he heard the internet signal coming through, a similar sound came from his mouth. After a minute of standing in the phone booth, the large man exited and proceeded back to his car. In no time, he was en route to his next intended location.

_Seek and terminate._

**

* * *

MIDDLETON HIGH**

"I still can't believe it. I mean, I didn't know the guy or anything. But still, I don't think he deserved to get killed." Ron said to his girlfriend as he stood next to her locker.

Ron was still having a hard time coping with Reager's death. Through his whole life, the only time he had ever experienced death was when a pet died or when he saw it in a game or a movie. So far, no one he had known, talked, and spent time with had actually died. This was something new for Ron. He was also hoping this would be the last time. He also noticed that Kim was keeping her head inside her locker.

"KP, are you all right?" Ron asked her as she slowly closed her locker. One thing he noticed right away was that she was as pale as a sheet.

"I just finished talking to Wade. I-I had him look into Reager's death." Kim said.

"Was he shot?" Ron asked her as they began to walk.

"Ron, he – his neck was crushed. From the way Wade described it, his neck looked like a tank ran over it." Kim said.

"Oh my God. Did he say how?" Ron asked her.

"Um, this is the weird part. According to the statement Josh and Brick gave, they said it was man."

"A man? A guy crushed Reager's neck?"

"I know. Josh claimed that he attacked Brick, and killed Reager while he was demanding their clothes and Josh's car." Kim said.

"Demanding their clothes?" Ron asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Apparently, the guy was naked." Kim said.

"And how wasted was Josh?" Ron asked.

"He wasn't. Brick's alcohol level was past drunk, but Josh was sober." Kim said as they walked out the door and to her supped up Sloth.

"Didn't you say Brick was attacked? How bad is he?" Ron asked as they climbed into the car.

"His elbow is shattered. His left forearm, collar bone, and left shoulder blade are also broken." Kim told him as she started the car.

"Ouch. Maybe we should pay him a visit." Ron said.

"That's the first place we're heading." Kim said as she left the school parking lot.

* * *

Seeing Brick in that state was very unsettling. They had to give him a lot of painkillers so he could rest, but he was still mumbling in his drug induced daze. He had a cast on his left arm that started from his hand and went all the way to part of his chest.

"R-Ron, don't do it. D-don't kill. No. No kill." Brick kept mumbling over and over again.

"This is sick and wrong." Ron said as he saw the once star quarterback continue to ramble in his delirium.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Kim asked Brick's doctor as they exited the room.

"For a while, Miss Possible. We had to perform surgery in order to set the bones that were broken." He said as he signed the chart and put it back into the tray outside the door.

"The report said that a man did this to him. Is that even possible?" Kim asked.

"We did find bruising on his arm that do fit the pattern of a hand gripping it. But if it was a man, he would have to be incredibly strong. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that he was struck with a heavy, blunt object."

"We only know of one person that strong, and he was in Go City when this happened. Thank you for your time, doctor." Kim said.

"You're welcome, Miss Possible." The doctor said and walked down the hall.

"Anything new, Wade?" Kim asked as she activated her wrist bound kimmunicator.

"The police found Josh's car in Lowerton. Get this, though. It wasn't that far from another murder victim." The young computer genius said.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. This one was a known gun dealer. The back og his head was smashed in."

"Eew. By hand?" Kim asked him.

"Actually, it looks like his head was shoved into the wall. Brick's letterman jacket was left behind, but no go on trace or fingerprints." Wade told her.

"This is seriously getting weird. Thanks for the info, Wade." Kim said.

"No problem." Wade said and signed out.

"Man, he's really out of it." Ron said as he left Brick's hospital room. "Anything new?"

"I'll tell you on the way home." Kim said as they left.

* * *

Outside the hospital, a lone figure sat in navy blue cadilac that desperately needed to be washed. He kept his eyes glued to the hospital outside keeping his eyes on whoever exited. When he saw the red head and blonde boy leave, he immediately started the car as he never took his eyes off of either of them. When they reached the sleek purple Sloth and pulled out of the parking lot, he began to follow. He had to make sure he kept them safe, but he also had to find the other one. He knew she was in Middletone, but he just didn't know where. He had to find her though. If he didn't, then they were royally screwed.

* * *

It felt good to back in a lair again and not in a stuffy jail cell. Especially when he was put in the cell block of annoying inmates. How he hated that. He didn't care that he was back in the timeshare lair, but at least it was a place he could relax and call home. Or until Dementor decided he needed it. Now all he needed to do was find his assistant Shego. Ever since the whole incident with Warmonga, she had done her best to either avoid her job with him or play "Drakken go Ouch." He hated it when they played Drakken go Ouch. Too may bad memories with that game. He let out a small shiver as he tried his best to shake the memories away.

As he tried to walk off the horrors from his memories, Drakken barley acknowledged the alarm for the main entrance of the lair going off. A small moment of confusion went through his mind as the alarm kept sounding over and over. Who would come here? If it was Shego, she would have just walked in since she knew the door's access code. As he approached the door, the giant metal apparatus was suddenly dented inward with a massive blow that echoed through out the lair and made Drakken jump backwards.

"What the hell?" Drakken asked as the door was pounded on again, and then ripped from its place and thrown into the lair. In the open doorway was a large man wearing a black leather jacket. He looked at Drakken with cold eyes and no sign of any emotion on his face. He stepped into the lair and kept his cold gaze fixed on Drakken the entire time. "C-can I help you?" Drakken asked weakly.

"Where is Shelia Go?" the man asked in a voice so deep that it was almost scary.

"I don't know." Drakken said as he tried to stand, but fell to the ground again with a scream as a 9mm bullet tore through his knee.

"Where is Shelia Go?" the man asked him.

"I just said I don't know!" Drakken screamed as he clutched his injured limb that was turning his navy blue plants into a dark burgundy from the blood loss.

Drakken let another scream escaped his lips as the man fired two more shots at him again. The first bullet went directly into his other knee while the last bullet shattered his femur and tore through muscle and flesh. Drakken's screams quickly changed into gasping sobs and moans of pain. The moans turned into shouts again as the man placed his foot against one of the injured knees and began pressing down onto it with incredible pressure.

"I know this hurts." The man said as he began pressing harder, making the blue skinned scientist scream in pain. "Where is Shelia Go?"

"I DON'T KNOW! She said she was taking some time off. She never tells me where she goes!" Drakken said in between screams and sobs.

"When will she be back?" the man asked. When Drakken didn't answer, the man pressed harder with a sickening snap as the rest of Drakken's broken knee cap was shattered into pieces. "When will she return?" the man asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! After what happened with that alien, she probably quit!" Drakken screamed.

The man lifted his foot off of Drakken and watched as the man screamed and writhed in agony on the floor. With a steady hand, the man aimed and fired two shots into Drakken's forehead and watched the back of his head break away and scattered across the floor. The man put the pistol back into the hidden pocket that was inside the jacket, turned, and left the way he came. He needed to avoid the authorities the best he could. Finding his target would be more of a challenge the he had theorized. He would have to find a temporary safe house so it could try and plan his target's most logical location.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kim Possible is copyright to the Walt Disney Company and Terminator is copyright to Orion Pictures, Warner Bros, & Dark Horse Comics. I don't own these and I don't work with any of these companies. If I did, I'd be making a lot more money than I am now. I wrote this story only for fun. 


	2. Targets Identified

**FUTURE WAR**

By FAH3

It was just a quiet evening alone at home with a good book. A nice and rare break from all the hustle and bustle of city life. He enjoyed his job, both of them, but a nice quiet evening was something he enjoyed even more so. These brief breaks were to be enjoyed as long as possible. As he began to sip his cup of coffee, a strange sound graced his ears. What could it have been? There it was again, and it sounded familiar to him. As he listened more closely, he realized it was the sound if twisting metal. Wait, that meant someone was attacking!

Dropping his cup of coffee and his book, he quickly made his way to the first level. Something had gone wrong. If anyone was attacking, the alarms should be going off to let him and the others know! As soon as the elevator stopped, he quickly rushed out to face the intruder, but fell over with the loud gunshot and the agonizing pain going through his shoulder. He gripped his shoulder and groaned through his clenched teeth. How did an intruder get in? Where were the others.

As he forced his eyes open, they widened and began to fill with tears when he saw what was on the table in the center room. His brothers, all of them, were dead. Each one had a bullet hole in their head, and several other in their chests. His family, the ones he had promised to keep safe so long ago, were dead! He failed them!

Another groan of pain escaped his lops when he felt something hard slam onto his wounded shoulder and apply tremendous pressure. When he looked up, he saw a red laser sight being aimed in-between his eyes with a smoking gun barrel attached to it.

"Where is Sheila Go?"

* * *

MIDDLETON; HOURS LATER

Kim sat with a small headache as she tried to plan a new routine for the squad. It had been several hours since they found out about Reager dying, and she was trying to keep herself from thinking about it. She did her best to help bring criminals to justice, but homicidal thugs were where she drew the line. Instead of risking her mind thinking about what had happened to the poor young man, she tried to think of a new routine.

It had to be something big. It would have to be a routine so big that it would leave all their other routines in the dirt. The only problem was trying to think of a routine all the cheer squad could do besides her. She also had to try and find a way to include her brother's new Pep Puppies into it as well. She never told Ron and had tried to hint it to him, but she didn't like him being the mascot because that meant he would be embarrassing himself even more. And the last thing she wanted was for him to be taunted even more. With her brothers now doing the routine? She could live with them being teased. Except now they were even a bigger hit than Ron had been with his routine. That was the major downside.

As she nursed a diet soda and kept trying to plan, her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her front door being pounded on. Who on Earth could it be?

"Ron? What's,"

"KP!" Ron shouted as he ran past Mrs. Possible and scrambled as fast as he could up the ladder into her upstairs room. He collapsed onto the floor as soon as he made into her room and gasped for breath. IT looked like he had ran the whole way to her house.

"Ron? What are you freaking out about?" Kim asked him.

"Dra-Dra," Ron sputtered as he tried to get a good steady breath. "D-Dr. Drakken." Ron wheezed.

"Is he trying to conquer the world again? You'd think that after I beat that Warmonga woman, he'd be throwing himself another pity party." Kim said.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Ron asked her.

"No, I've been trying to create a new cheer. Why?" she asked him.

"KP, Drakken's been murdered." Ron said.

"Do what?" Kim asked in complete shock.

"Someone anonyms called the cops. He was found in that time share lair of his. H-he'd been shot to death." Ron told her.

"Oh my God. I-I can't believe it." Kim said. Drakken wasn't a friend in the least, but she had known him for so long that he felt an annoying relative. Dead? She may have gave him a few bruises when she brought him in, but he didn't deserve to be killed. "Do they know who did it?" Kim asked Ron.

"No. The security system wasn't set up yet. Whoever did it was big though. There were size 13 shoe prints that were left behind, but nothing else." Ron said.

"I still can't believe it. Ron, this is getting scary." Kim said to him as she began to think.

"I know. Makes you realize how short life is." Ron said.

"Not that. Ron, just think about it. First, some strange guy comes out of no where, kills Reager, and beats up Brick to get their clothes and Josh's car. Then they find the car not too far from a dead gun dealer. Now Drakken's dead? Ron all those places were in the tri-city area." Kim said, trying to explain how her brain was thinking.

"You think we've got some kind of vigilante?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. I'll call Wade and tell him to keep his eyes and ears open for anything strange." Kim said as she got onto her computer.

"Kim, why would anyone want to do this? I mean, why would anyone want to kill somebody?" Ron asked her.

"I wish I knew Ron. To me, I can't even imagine trying to kill someone." Kim said to him, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"KIM!" Wade said as he flashed onto her computer screen.

"What's wrong, Wade?" Kim asked.

"You won't believe this!" Wade said as he looked at his computer screen intensely.

"I already told her about Drakken, Wade." Ron said, moving from the floor to sitting on the edge of Kim's bed.

"This is something else. Shego contacted the site." Wade told them.

"SHEGO?!" Kim and Ron asked at once.

"She wants to meet you at Bueno Nacho in half an hour. It doesn't' say why." Wade told them.

"It could be a trap." Ron said.

"I don't know, Ron. She might know something about Drakken's murder the cops don't. It might be worth the risk. Wade, keep an open channel on the Kimmunicator while we're there and have it recording everything during that meeting." Kim told him.

"You got it, Kim." Wade said and deactivated the feed.

"We're actually going to meet her?" Ron said as he followed Kim out of her room.

"Ron, she might know something." Kim said to him.

"Or she might be trying to lure us into a trap." Ron said.

"We won't know until we get to Bueno Nacho, now will we?" Kim asked as she opened the garage and crawled into her car.

"Maybe I should go home and get Rufus." Ron said.

"Ron, your dad's home with him and he'll be perfectly fine. Now come on." Kim said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Whatever you say, KP." Ron said as he swallowed his pride and crawled into the car as it started.

* * *

As Kim and Ron drove down the street, an old 72 Mustang came to a stop outside of the Stoppable household. Its sole occupant exited the vehicle and scanned the address that was on the mailbox. He couldn't find anything that could tell him the current location his previous target, so he had to move on to one of the other targets and return to the previous target later. Ignoring the various preschool toys that littered the lawn, stepping on a few, he made his way to the front door. After a brief examination of it, he rang the doorbell and waited. When he saw the human that answered it, his vision became focused on him.

"Can I help you, sir?" the home's occupant asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Stoppable?" he asked the man.

"Yes?"

The large man pushed the door open, snapping the chain lock and splitting the thick oak door into several pieces. The home's occupant began to back away from the stranger as fear began to build inside him. When he saw the man removed a .45 handgun with an added laser sight from his jacket, the older man began to run before he heard the gun fire and felt the hot led bury itself into his back. He fell to the carpet floor hard and realized he couldn't feel his legs, nor could he move them. Vainly, he clawed at the carpet and tried to pull himself away from this attacker. He didn't feel a thing when the second bullet struck through his head, and the third and fourth pierce his heart.

_Target Terminated._

The phone momentarily caught the man off guard, aiming the weapon at the machine before he saw it wasn't a threat. He raised the weapon and released the clip. He continued to let the phone ring as he reloaded a new clip into it and placed the weapon back into his jacket and began to leave. He stopped when he heard the voice on the machine.

"_Hi dad, it's Ron. Kim and I are heading to Bueno Nacho to meet a – a friend. I don't know how long we're going to be, so we might be back late. Talk to you later, and take care of Rufus for me. Bye."_

The man walked back to the machine and replayed the message, just to make sure he had heard it right. After the message ended, he walked through the home, looking all around him for pictures or anything else that had information. As he searched, he spotted what looked to be a worn book that had the words "Stoppable Family Memories" in gold letters on the spine. He took the book and began to flip through the pages, examining all the photos that were inside. He stopped when he reached a newspaper clipping of a young blonde human male and red headed female. The caption below the photo said Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

_Target 1: Kim Possible: Identified_

_Target 2 error. Target 2: Ron Stoppable: Active and identified._

Now he had a reference to work from and knew who he was looking for. He dropped the book and began to leave the house, stepping on and crushing the memory book as he did. When he approached the door, he saw a small pink hairless rodent blocking his path. It was perched on its hind legs and seemed to be trying to communicate with him. He didn't have time for this. He removed the gun again and fired once. He stepped over the now lifeless rodent and made his way back to the car. From the data he acquired, he could easily find the location known as Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea, KP." Ron said as they stopped at a red light.

"I heard you the first seven times, Ron." Kim said as she glanced in her rear view mirror and adjusted it again.

She held her gaze for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the road. Something was odd though. Even as the light changed to green, she still kept glancing to the mirror every so often.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, noticing she kept looking at the mirror.

"I think that car behind us has been following us since we left. I hope I'm wrong.." Kim said.

"Let's just get to Bueno Nacho first." Said as he glanced behind the car to see what she was talking about.

"Public place. Good idea, Ron." Kim said as she drove.

"Yeah, right. Public." Ron said as he slid back into the seat. He wasn't going to tell her that he was mainly hungry and wanted something to eat. That, and Bueno Nacho had a special for the Naco. Buy two with a drink, and you get a third one free.

The rest of the way to Bueno Nacho, Kim kept glancing back at her rearview mirror every so often. Once she parked the car in a space near the entrance to the restaurant. She sat still and did nothing, but kept her eyes glued to the car that had been following them. She could see the driver clearly now, though. The best way to describe his appearance would be scruffy. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days, and his chestnut hair was cut into a shaggy style crew cut. Kim kept her eyes glued to him, and was a little surprised when he drove past the restaurant and went down the street. She could have sworn he had been following them.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I guess I was wrong." Kim said, still confused. "Let's go ahead and see what Shego wants with us." Kim said as she unbuckled her belt.

It didn't take them long to find Shego. She was sitting not too far from their usual booth, wearing a large black overcoat and a pair of sunglasses. She kept glancing from side to side every so often. She was either looking for Kim or making sure no one recognized her. Of course, she was the only one with pale green skin. Both Ron and Kim took a steady breath before they made their way to her and sat at the other end of the booth.

"Shego." Kim said.

"Princess. Buffoon." Shego said to them both.

"Okay Shego, what do you want?" Kim asked her.

"I never believed that this day would happen, and I never thought I would see this. I need your help." Shego said to them.

"Wow. Did she just say what I think she said?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Can it, dork." Shego threatened as her eye lids narrowed at the young teenager.

"Is this about Drakken?" Kim asked her.

"You've already heard?" she asked.

"It's been all over the news." Kim told her.

"I should have known. Listen, whoever killed Drakken is going to be gunning for me next." Shego told her.

"How do you know?" Kim asked her.

"Because I saw the security recordings." Shego told her.

"Wait a second. The news said the security system wasn't running." Ron said.

"That's because I got there first. I've invested my money over the years, but I still like getting a paycheck. I went back to the lair to tell him the new terms of my contract when I found him." Shego said as she shivered from the fresh memory. "I-I couldn't believe it when I saw it. I accessed the security footage to see what had happened. I honestly thought the idiot might have accidentally shot himself at first. But when I saw the recordings, I couldn't believe it."

"Did you recognize who did it?" Ron asked her.

"No. I've never seen this guy before. But the guy looked like he could give Schwarzenegger a run for his money." Shego said.

"Before or after being Governor?" Ron asked.

"Ron!"

"When he was still making the two Conan movies." Shego said.

"Holy crap." Kim said as her eyes widened.

"This was what scared me, though. He was asking about me. He wanting to know where I was." Shego said.

"What did you do afterward?" Kim asked her.

"I made a copy in case you didn't believe me. I erased the data and the logs from the system and shut it down. I don't want this bastard to know that I know what he looks like." Shego said.

"You're not planning on going after him, are you?" Kim asked.

"This guy is looking for me, Princess. I want to know why before I burn his eyes out." Shego said.

"Shego, I think you should go to the police or Global Justice first." Kim told her.

"Yeah, right. I'll do that." Shego said in her usual sarcastic tone. "How do I know this guy isn't an agent or something?" Shego asked her.

"Because," Kim trailed off as her eyed began to widen.

"KP, what is it?" Ron asked her.

Kim motioned her head to the guy sitting at a near by table, and kept glancing around the room. When he turned toward them, he made brief eye contact before looking the other way.

"That's the guy that was following us. I knew there was something up. Shego, is that him?" Kim asked her rival.

"No it's not." Shego said without even looking.

"How do you know?" Kim asked her.

"Because that's him!" Shego said as she began to ignite her fists.

Kim turned back in her seat and saw a large man that was over six feet tall, wearing a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt before a red light began to blind her. It took her seconds to realize it was a laser sight and saw the barrel of the gun that was pointing her. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as Ron tried to shove her out of the way as Shego took aim at the man. The trance broke when several shot gun blasts run out, each one hitting the man in the chest and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Kim, Ron, and Shego quickly scattered out of the booth to try and get away as the rest of the patrons were screaming and trying to get away. When they turned back toward the man, their eyes went wide as they saw the man stand back to his feet and pulled out an automatic from under his coat and tried to shoot the man that had been following Kim. All three tried to escape from the restaurant when several more shots rang out, and Kim felt something slam her from behind and into the wall.

She was dazed, but she saw what had slammed into her was two of the costumers. They were a boy and a girl that were freshmen at Middleton High. Several smoking holes were in the middle of their backs as blood began to soak the blouse she had been wearing. Kim glanced up from the patron in time to see the large man grab her by the throat and lift her into the air. Kim was gripping his arm tightly, trying to find a pressure point to make him let her go. As she felt his grip tighten, she looked into his emotionless face and became chilled to the bone as she swore his eyes were beginning to glow red!

A sudden bright blast of emerald energy struck him in his left shoulder, causing him to drop Kim from his steel grip. He slowly looked behind himself and saw a very angry Shego looking at him.

"We've still got a score to settle." She said to him.

_Primary Target: Shego. TERMINATE._

As the man raised his gun and aimed it at the villainess, another series of shotgun blasts hit the man square in the chest again, causing the large man to stumble backward and fall through the large window.

"Kim! Shego! Are you two all right?" Ron asked as he darted back into the restaurant, having been shoved out by the crowd moments earlier.

"I-I'm fine." Kim said as she rubbed her throat.

"What about them?" Ron asked, looking at the two fallen teenagers as Shego checked for a pulse.

"No. They're dead." Shego said as she let out a deep breath.

"We don't have much time." The man in the overcoat said as he rushed over to them.

"Who are?"

"Come with me if you want to live." He said as he kept his eyes gled to the window.

"What are you – oh my God." Shego said as she saw the large man begin to stand up again.

"All of you COME ON!" he shouted as he got them to their feet and shoved them to the back of the restaurant as he fired a few more rounds at their pursuer.

All three made it to the emergency exit in the back of the kitchen as the man cocked the shotgun that had one more cartridge left in it. He reached behind one of the gas ovens and jerked the gas hose loose. It wouldn't stop their pursuer, but it would hopefully stall him long enough for them to get out. He ran to the doorway, and looked to see the man storming toward them. He quickly aimed the shotgun carefully, and fired.

A massive explosion rocked the small restaurant, accompanied by a fireball as the man quickly leapt out of the way and got to his feet again.

"GET INTO THE CAR!" he shouted to the trio as he took the remaining shot gun shells out of his pocket and began to reload his weapon.

"I've got a car,"

"MOVE!" he shouted as the large man emerged from the burning building and began stomping toward them again.

They all quickly piled into the old automobile. Kim took the passenger seat while Ron and Shego sat in the back. The rescuer hot wired it and began to peel out of the parking lot when their stalker leapt and landed onto to the hood of the car! Kim could swear he was gripping the hood so hard that he was actually bending the metal! Before Kim could say or do anything, the man plunged his hand through the thick windshield and tried to grab Kim.

She could see that the fire had burned several holes into his clothes, and part of one sleeve of his jacket was missing. Part of his skin was a bright red from the fire, and part of his hair was burned away and still smoking. She could smell his burning skin as he tried to grab her neck again.

"MOVE PRINCESS!" Shego shouted as a green energy ball the size of a softball flew from the back seat, shattered part of the windshield, and hit the man in the face. The energy ball ht him with enough force for him to loose his grip and fall off the car.

Their rescuer quickly spun the car around and floored it, trying to get away from the attacker. A near by rookie police officer stopped when he saw the man fly off the car and lie still on the ground. He quickly grabbed the mike to his radio to report it in. As he did so, he didn't notice the man rise off the ground and start walking towards him.

"This is 1-L19. I've got a hit-and-run felony. Suspect vehicle is a late model gray Ford headed westbound on Seventh. He's moving fast, punching lights all the way. I'm going to need an ambulance,"

His sentence was cut short when his door was opened and a strong vice grip pulled him from his car by his shirt. His head was placed against the door frame, and a sickening crack echoed when the door slammed against his neck with such tremendous force that it nearly decapitated him. The large man flung the body to the street and sat in the vehicle, quickly grabbing the shotgun that was in the seat. He quickly shifted gears and began to gp after his targets once more.

* * *

In the Ford, Kim was in a daze, trying to comprehend what had just happened while Ron and Shego tried to make sure they weren't being followed. Kim couldn't believe what she had just seen and what had just happened. That guy was trying to kill her. Why? She didn't do anything wrong! And how could that guy take those gun shots and still be moving? She saw him bleeding! She knew they hit him!

"Are any of you injured? Are you shot?" their rescuer asked, and quickly glanced in the mirror and to the passenger seat when he didn't receive an answer.

"I-I've gotta call Wade." Kim said, reaching for her Kimmunicator.

"NO! Don't do anything! Do exactly what I say! Exactly! Don't move unless I say, don't make a sound unless I say. Do you all understand?" he asked, batting her hand down with his own.

"We get it, just drive!" Shego shouted as she kept on the lookout as they took a sharp turn. "Just who the hell are you? Global Justice?" Shego asked him.

"I'm Reese, Sergeant. Techcom, BN38416. I've been assigned to protect you. All of you have been targeted for termination." He said as he took another turn.

"Termination? Who did we piss off now?" Ron asked.

"No one! With the exception of Shego, we haven't done anything!" Kim said as part of her rational side started taking control again.

"No, but you will. It's very important that all of you stay alive." Reese said.

"How can that guy stand up after being shot?" Ron asked himself.

"You've got me buffoon." Shego said to him.

"He's not a man, it's a machine." Reese said.

"Do what?" Kim asked him.

"A Terminator. Cyberdyne Systems Model 101." Reese answered.

"Machine? You mean that's another damn robot?!" Shego demanded.

"Not a robot. It's a cyborg; a cybernetic organism." Reese said.

"No. He was bleeding." Kim said, remembering how close their attacker was when he was shot.

"Get down!" Reese said as a police cruiser pulled along side his.

"PULL OVER IMMEDIATELY!" the driver ordered.

Reese growled in frustration as the cruiser tried to maneuver him to a stop. He couldn't deal with police and that bastard that was after them. He had to ditch this guy and then the car quick! Reese slammed into the side of the cruiser hard, making him spin and crash into a parked Viper that was off to the side of the road. Reese kept his eyes glued; trying to find somewhere he could get another car. That's when he spotted a parking garage and quickly turned into it, breaking through the barricade they had in place.

"Okay, now just listen. The Terminator's are an infiltration unit. Part man, part machine. Underneath, it's a hyper alloy combat chassis. Microprocessor controlled, fully armored, very tough to kill. Outside, it's living human tissue; flesh, skin, hair, and blood. All grown for the cyborgs." Reese said as he drove the car up two to three more levels.

"Now wait just a," Ron began.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Reese barked. "I've got to ditch this thing." He said as he parked it in the back of the level among several other cars and killed the engine. "The 600 series had a rubber skin and silicone disguise. They were easy to spot. But these things are new; they look human. Sweat, bad breath, everything. Very hard to spot. I had to wait until he moved in on you three before I could zero in on him."

"Look, we're not that stupid, Reese." Ron said.

"I know they've done a lot with robots, including with what Dr. Porter did with Walter, but they can't make anything like that!" Kim said to him, growing more irritated and frustrated at this guy.

"Not yet. Not for another forty years." Reese said as he started to calm down.

"Are you telling us that its from the future?" Shego asked him.

"One possible future from your point of view. I don't know tech stuff." Reese said.

"And so – that means you're from the future too?" Ron asked him hesitantly.

"Right." He answered.

"Okay, this guy has lost it." Shego said as they began to go for the doors. Reese shot his arm forward and closed Kim's door closed, knowing Ron wouldn't go anywhere without her and Shego had no on else to rely on.

"LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND!" he shouted, making them all freeze. "That Terminator is out there. You can't bargain with it, you can't reason with it. It doesn't feel pity or remorse or fear. And it will not stop; EVER! Until all of you are dead." He told tem.

They all paused and thought about it. Kim remembered when she looked at its eyes. They were brown, but she could have sworn she saw them glowing red! It was like there was something underneath the eyes. The grip it had, and it still standing after getting shot several times by a shotgun!

"Can you stop it?" Kim asked him. That's when Reese's already serious face already started to look partly crest fallen.

"I don't know. With these weapons, I honestly don't know." He told them.

The flickering of red and blue lights made Reese tense up again and crouched down low in his seat.

"We have to look for a new car, and I have to get all of you as far away from that Terminator as I can." He told them.

* * *

It couldn't find them, anywhere. It was doing a sweep pattern, trying to systematically check all logical and most likely hiding places in the area. The arrival of the resistance soldier wasn't expected. It would have to eliminate him as well. If it did not find them soon, it would have to fall back on its default programming and try to predict their next location. Now that they had the resistance fighter with them, it had to compute and calculate new possibilities.

"_All units. Gray Ford suspect vehicle has been found in a parking structure at Fourth and Beaudry."_

Or as the humans would say, there were just moments of sheer dumb luck.

* * *

Kim, Ron, Shego, and Reese quietly moved through row after row of parked vehicles. Every so often, they would have to stay sill and avoid the search lights of the newly arrived police cruisers before they could move again. Kim had to force herself into mission mode as they moved. In all her adventures, she never saw anything like this coming. Nor did she ever expect to tem up with Shego ever again. She had to contact Wade at some point to try and get some help. She didn't know if she could trust this guy, Reese.

"Over here." He whispered, having picked the lock of a Chevy Cobalt. All of them crawled into the car, with Reese taking the driver seat. Reese peered out through the windows to make sure the coast was clear before he finished reloading the shotgun he had with him. "Stay low." He told them.

"There's just thing I want to know. Why the hell does this piece of shit want us?" Shego asked him.

"Good question. What did we do to make this thing so pissed?" Ron asked.

Reese took a steady breath as his movement slowed. It looked like he was having a debate inside his head, whether or not to tell them. As he loaded another cartridge, he finally let out a deep sigh.

"In a few years from now, there's a nuclear war. Everything you see here? The life you know? All of this? It's all gone. There's nothing but ash and ruin that's left." He said started. "There were survivors here and there. No one knew who started it at first. Later, we learned that it was the machines."

"I don't understand." Kim said.

"Defense network computers. New, powerful, and hooked into everything. Trusted to run it all." Reese said with disdain. "They say it got smart."

"Artificial Intelligence?" Kim asked, remembering the BB's that Drakken had built.

"A new order of Intelligence. Then it saw all people as a threat, and not just the ones on the other side. It decided our fate in a microsecond; extermination." Reese said as he used the butt of his gun to crack open the plastic that covered the ignition.

"You saw this war?" Shego asked him.

"No. I grew up after it. Running, starving for food. Hiding from HKs."

"HKs?" Ron asked him.

"Hunter-Killers. Patrol machines built in automated factories. Most of us were rounded up and put in camps for orderly disposal." Reese told them.

"Like the holocaust." Ron said, remembering some of the stories his grandfather used to tell him about surviving the camps as a child. A terrible chill immediately began to go through his spine. That's when Ron saw the mark on Reese's arm. Reese took notice and raised the sleeve. It was a bar code.

"This was burned in by laser scanner." He told them as Shego and Kim's face began to frown in horror at what they saw. Ron's chill down his spine grew even worse as he saw it. "Some of us were kept alive and put to work – loading bodies. The disposal units ran night and day. We were that close to going out forever.

"But there were two people who taught us to fight, to storm the wires of the camps to smash those metal motherfuckers into scrap." Reese said as a grin began to form on his face as he hot wired the car and started the engine. "They turned it around. They brought us back from the brink. They're names are John Stoppable and Kirsten Go." He said, watching the eyes on all their faces widen. "They're your children. Your unborn children." He said as all their jaws fell slack from shock.

"Stoppable? You mean, KP and I?" Ron asked as he and Kim look at each other in shock and disbelief.

"I can have kids?" Shego asked herself before a shotgun blast shattered the rear windshield.

_Targets reacquired._

"DAMN IT!" Reese said as he floored the car in reverse and slammed into the cruiser. Two more blasts rang out before Reese had the car thrown into drive and tried to get them away as fast as possible.

Reese was flying down through the aisles as fast as he could with several more shots echoing behind them. He couldn't get a good shot of him if they stayed in the garage, and his passengers were sitting ducks. Reese quickly flew down the ramp, narrowly missing another car coming to the upper level, as he tried to evade the Terminator. Reese soon found imself back on the ground level and out into the street again, but the Terminator wasn't behind him. Where did that bastard go?

The second story concrete guardrail was soon shattered as the Terminator came flying through it in the police cruiser he was driving, and landed hard on the street. There were sparks flying beneath the car and it had trouble staying straight, but it was still after them, firing at them as the thing drove.

"KIM, TAKE THE WHEEL AND STAY DOWN!" Reese shouted to her.

As soon as Kim's hands were on the wheel, Reese maneuvered himself to where his upper half was sticking out of the car and was looking at the Terminator. He cocked the shotgun, aimed, and fired. The crusier swerved, but still continued to give chase. Reese again fired, trying to cripple the Terminator or his car as the machine also fired.

Shego was watching the fire fight, squinting every so often with each gunshot blast.

"Who's winning?" Ron asked.

"So far, no one. I think they both have piss poor aim." Shego said as one shot hit the car, narrowly missing her head. "Okay, now I'm getting pissed off." Shego said as her hands began to glow with her emerald fire.

"What are you fixing to do?" Ron asked her.

"I'm about to give that tin head a little car trouble." Shego said as she looked out the window again, looking for an opening.

Kim was trying to keep her head low as the fire fight continued. Every time she heard one of the Terminator's rounds hit, she tried turn the car in an attempt to either hit him or make him loose his aim. This wasn't good, and she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. There had to be something to make this guy loose sight of them.

"PRINCESS! When I give the word, put this thing into park!" Shego shouted. Kim nodded and kept her eyes glued to the road as she steered. Whatever Shego was planning had better work. According to the gauge, they were loosing gas. One of the blasts must have hit the fuel tank. "HIT IT!" Shego shouted.

Kim shifted it into park, and steered the car to the left to make t slide to a halt. As the car spun, Kyle took one shot and then another, and saw both shots hit the Terminator. With a loud yell, Shego hurled a large plasma blast that hit the Cruiser's front grill and cause the engine to explode. The cruisers hood popped, blocking the Termnator's line of sight and sent the cruiser crashing into the side of a near by overpass.

Kim began to breath a sigh of relief as she sat up and Reese to control of the wheel again.

"I'm impressed." He said as he shifted the car back into gear. Before he could press on the gas, several squad cars surrounded them with their lights and sirens going off. Reese immediately made for the shot gun, only for Kim to grab the same time he did.

"REESE, NO!" Kim shouted.

"Reese, they'll kill you!" Shego told him as eh grabbed the gun with her hand still lit.

Reese paused for a moment before letting it go and raised his hands. Soon, the police opened the doors and pulled Reese out by his coat. Kim, Ron, and Shego soon followed as the Police officers frisked them to make sure there weren't any weapons on them.

"JONES! What about that cruiser?" an officer shouted.

"This is Jesse's cruiser all right. There's no one in it though.

"What?" the trio asked at once.

"That thing didn't drive here itself."

"I know, sir. But we got blood spatter all over the seat. Whoever was in here is either dying or going to be dead from the looks of it." The officer said.

"Don't touch anything! Let CSI handle it while we get these four to the station." The officer said as they placed Kim and Ron in one car, and Reese and Shego in another.

Before they drove off, Reese was asking himself only one thing.

"Where the hell did it go?"


	3. Interogation and Repairs

* * *

FUTURE WAR 

BY FAH3

Kim was hugging herself as she sat in the police detective's office chair. She was trying to calm her frayed nerves as she watched Ron on the other side of the office window, talking to someone on the phone. A detective and a captain were with him as he talked. Kim let out a still shaking breath as she turned away for a moment. Not too far from where Kim sat, Shego was on a couch and rubbing the bridge of her nose. They were all trying to cope with the situation at hand. Kim had calmed down considerably since the police had found them, but that didn't comfort her with what she had seen. And not with what was happening right now. Ron slowly set the phone back onto its base and walked back into the office with her and Shego. His face was as pale as freshly bleached hospital sheet.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim asked, causing Shego to look up. They took him to that back room to tell him something, and Ron had looked out of it ever since.

"Um, the police went by my house after Bueno Nacho blew up. They – they found my dad and Rufus." Ron started as his lower lip and chin began to quiver uncontrollably and tears began to form.

"Stoppable?" Shego asked as she saw him, with real concern filling her voice.

"Are you sure it's them?" Ron asked the officers.

"They've been positively identified." The lead police officer, a captain, answered. That only caused the anguish in Ron's face to worsen.

"Ron?" Kim asked him again as grim dread and fear began to fill her.

"The son-of-a-bitch killed my dad and Rufus, KP. He killed them." Ron said as he broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.

Kim immediately jumped from the chair she had been sitting in and held Ron in a tight embrace and let him weep into her shoulder. Her own tears were falling down her face and dampening his jersey as her brain refused to believe what she had just heard.

"I'm so sorry." Kim sobbed as she held onto Ron tightly

"When did it happen?" Shego asked him.

"The coroner puts time of death about three and a half hours ago." The detective told them.

"That's when we left for Bueno Nacho." Kim said as her eyes widened in horror. "My parents!" Kim said.

"We were able to get hold of your mother and father. Your mother has your brothers, and their being escorted to a safe house until we get this guy. We're doing the same thing with Ron's mother and sister. From what we've seen on the Bueno Nacho tapes, and the ones Miss Shego gave us, it's definitely the same guy who killed Dr. Drakken." The detective said.

"I could have told you that. No offence, but you're going to need help getting this guy." Shego said as she slowly drew in a deep breath. "I hate to do this, but I can call my brothers down here for back up." Shego said to them.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Miss Go." The captain said to her.

"What do you mean? They live for this kind of stuff." Shego told them.

"Miss Shego, we received a fax from Go City not too long ago. Apparently, the silent alarm in the Go Tower was triggered hours ago. When law enforcement officers went to check it out," the detective said but stopped in mid sentence.

"What happened?" Shego demanded but was only rewarded with uncomfortable silence. "Look, I don't mind roasting a couple of pigs right here and now. What the hell happened at the Go Tower?" Shego demanded as her fists clinched.

"Your brothers were murdered." The detective said.

Shego's stone face immediately shattered as soon as the words left the detective's mouth. Shock was apparent on her face as she slowly shook her head no.

"T-that's impossible. Even a mutant would be put down if they broke into the Go Tower. I made sure of that." Shego said.

"We don't know how he did it, but he was able to bypass everything. Hego, Mego, the Wegos, they were all shot to death." The captain said to her.

Shego fell back onto the couch with her face emotionless. Soon, her face began mimicking Ron's in almost every way.

"T-this can't be happening. What about the security cameras?" Shego asked them.

"It's the same guy." The detective told her.

Shego didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to say. Only once in her life did her world crumble down around her ears, and her oldest brother had promised to keep them safe. Now they were dead. All of them; her entire family. They were gone. Even the only person she ever came close to calling a friend was gone. Why? Why?

Shego raised her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them as she pressed her forehead against her knees and began to weep. Everything and everyone she loved were gone. She had always felt it most of her life, ever since that damn rock from space crashed on her head. Now it was real. In every since of the word, she was alone. All she could do was let her heart ache and crumble once again. There would be no one to turn to this time, and no one to give any comfort. No one.

"Miss Possible, can we have a moment of your time for a moment? We need your statement." The detective said.

"What about them?" Kim asked. She was concerned for Ron of course, but it was so strange to see Shego like this. She had never seen the villainess so upset in her whole life.

"We'll give them a moment or two." The captain said as they escorted Kim into another office and closed the door.

Shego continued to weep to herself, not even bothering to look up once the door closed. She was alone. However, something happened that she never expected. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Not trying to take her away, or to get her attention, but a firm comforting hand. She looked up through her tear filled eyes and saw Stoppable sitting beside her on the couch.

"What do you want, buffoon?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Ron said.

"Nothing? You're just trying to comfort me in my moment of need?" Shego asked in a very harsh sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Why? Why would you want to comfort me? I've been trying to kick your ass for years now." Shego said to him, unable to believe he wanted to comfort her.

"Because you need a friend, and I just can't hold a grudge. Not even now." He told her, being nothing but truthful.

Shego did not trust anyone no matter what. She never even trusted Drakken fully. She had been hurt and burned too many times by all the different assholes in the world to prevent her from fully trusting anyone. But in this moment, when she needed someone the most, she found herself locking Stoppable into hug so tight that it threatened to suffocate him. Ron didn't do anything except return the hug in full force. For a while, that's all they did was try to comfort each other in their moment of pain and sorrow.

"Do you think Reese is crazy?" Shego asked him.

"I don't know." Ron answered.

* * *

The dark room was silent with the exception of the few voices and other noises outside. A small wind blew through the open window, and made the old dust covered blinds seem to almost move along with it. Then a large dark figure emerged, climbing the fire escape outside, and climbed into the room. It couldn't risk coming in the front way. The damage to its disguise would draw to much attention and unanswered questions. When it took the jacket it was wearing, there was enough human currency to secure him the use of the room for a certain time frame. As it placed both feet on the solid floor and rose, he reached overhead and activated the light fixture overhead. Now having light to work with, it set the tools it had taken in order for it to go about the repairs.

In the room, there was a lone desk and chair in the corner. It would prefer something with a larger surface area, but it would suffice. It tried to place the tools in order using both of its arms, but found trouble in bending the right arm again. Having used one hand, the tools it would need were in order and it sat in the worn and unstable chair. Looking in the mirror to gauge the damage it had sustained, it could see several burn indications from the plasma attack from the target known as Shego. Also, the upper left hand portion of the face had been severely burned from the car explosion and collision. Mainly around the left eye. It would deal with that when needed.

Top priority was to have the right arm operational and fully functioning again. It stripped the jacket off, as well as the ruined T-shirt. Part of the chest had been burned. A small area of flesh was blackened and missing, revealing just a hint of the metal chassis beneath. He laid his arm on the table surface and saw where a shotgun blast had shot him right at the juncture to the biceps and forearm. Reaching over to the tools, it took an exacto knife and inserted it into the wound.

Using the already open wound, it was able to cut and opening wide enough for him to open it. Using two pairs of clamps to hold the wound open, he examined the machinery beneath. Using a pair of pliers, it began to remove the buckshot that had been logged into the servos and joints. It looked like there was only a few of the pellets that were logged into the joint, which meant that most of the shot had missed.

After removing the used ammunition, he tried to move his arm again, but something was still jamming it. When he inspected the opening again, it looked like some of the tissue had sustained more damage than it expected and was actually becoming caught.

_Repair options: Remove damaged tissue._

It picked up the knife again and began the process of removing key parts of the human tissue in order to get his arm working again.

* * *

"Good evening. I'm Dr. Silberman." The balding man said as he stepped into the interrogation room that Reese had been sitting in. So far, Reese hadn't said a word since they had arrested him. It didn't matter that he was the one that had saved Kim and the others from the serial killer. When they already had a list of charges for him, including that he also matched the description of the mugger that attacked Bonnie Rockwaller, they decided to hold him for further questioning. When he ignored every question they had, except for his name and his rank, they decided to call in one of their psychologist to question him.

Reese's hands were handcuffed behind his back; both hands were tightly clinched in a fist. He glanced up for a moment to try and gauge the man before he looked back down again.

"Where's Possible, Stoppable, and Shego? I have to see them." he asked the doctor.

"In a moment. I want us to have a talk first before we do anything else." The doctor said as he took a seat at the table. "You said your name is Reese?" the doctor asked. Reese continued to ignore him. "Sir, we're not going to get anywhere by just sitting here. You at least have to tell me something." Silberman said.

"If I talk to you, will I see the Shego, Possible, and Stoppable?" Reese asked him.

"I'm sure that something can be arranged. Now, your name is Reese?" Silberman asked.

Reese kept his jaw clinched as he snorted out a breath. He knew they wouldn't believe him, but he didn't know how things work now. He talks, they take him to see the others, and then he can bust their way out of here. It was only a matter of time before the rust bucket would find them if they stayed here.

"Yes." Reese growled.

"According to the information you gave the police, you said you're a soldier?"

"Yes." Reese answered.

"You didn't say anything else about that. Can you give me a few more details?"

"Like what?" Reese asked.

"Who did you serve under? Maybe how long you were in the military?"

"Fine. I was in the 132nd, under Perry. From 43 to 49." Reese said.

"43 to 49?" Silberman asked, a little confused by his answer. "Do you mean the year 2049?" he asked.

"Yes. For the past two years, I've been serving under the command of John Stoppable and Kirsten Go."

"Okay." Dr. Silberman said slowly as he took down a few notes. "May I ask who the enemy you're fighting is in this time?"

"Not a who, an it." Reese said to the man.

"I beg your pardon?" the middle aged doctor asked.

"It's a computer missile defense system built for SAC-NORAD by Cyberdyne Systems. It's known as SKYNET." Reese told him.

"Then out of curiosity, why are you here?" Silberman asked him.

"I was sent back to protect Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Shego. SKYNET sent an infiltration unit back here to kill them, and I've been assigned to stop it from carrying out its mission."

"Infiltration unit? That's what you call the man that killed Shego's family and Mr. Stoppable's father?" Silberman asked.

"No. It's also known as a Terminator."

"Out of curiosity, why would this computer want to do that? To kill them?"

"It's because their children are the leaders of the human resistance. In this time, they haven't been born yet." Reese said and watched as the man took a few notes.

"So this computer is trying to kill its enemy before they're even born? Why not just kill them in your time? Why this whole elaborate plot with the – Terminator is what you called it?" Silberman asked him.

"It didn't have a choice. Their defense grid was smashed to hell, we won the war. Killing Stoppable and Go then wouldn't have made a difference. Skynet had to wipe out their entire existence."

"But how did you find out about this whole plot? Wouldn't - Ski Net do it's best to keep it a secret?"

"It's SKYNET, and it did. We had just seized the factory when we found the time displacement equipment. SKYNET had already sent the Terminator through when we found it. Go sent me through, and then they were going to blow the place." Reese said.

"Then how are you going to get home?" Silberman asked him.

"I can't. It's just a one way trip. No one goes home, and no one else comes through. It's just him and me."

* * *

The flesh around the elbow had been completely cut away in order for full movement to be restored. It couldn't risk the tissue dying, so a few strands were still connected and cauterized to prevent blood loss. Now that repair on its arm was complete, it needed to start repairs on the optical disguise.

It took the tools with him, washing the blood off before using them. It then looked in the mirror and began its scanning and analysis. The optic itself was intact, the tissue disguise over it was not. The gun blast and wreck had destroyed it. Instead of seeing a working cornea, the entire eye was a sick putrid pale pink and completely glazed over. The tissue of the surrounding eyelid was also severely damaged and would not be able to be repaired.

_Remove damaged tissue._

It took the knife again, and inserted into the flesh. With a steady and smooth grace that a surgeon would kill for, it began to cut along the damaged area and paid no attention to the crimson fluid that was leaking from his incision. Soon, the incision was finished. Inserting the knife into one part, and its fingers into another, it began to pry the flesh off. After an opening was made in between the flesh and what was underneath, it re inserted the knife and began to cut the damaged eye away. It filled the sink with water, and a small plop sound echoed as a large section of flesh and an eye fell into the sink. It turned off the water, and began to wipe away the blood from the newly made wound with a near by towel.

When it looked back into the mirror, a gleaming mechanical eye was looking back at him, the lens of the eye glowing a bright red. It had to find a way to hide the damaged area and it's optic, or its presence would be discovered. Recalling the human he had retrieved the jacket from, he searched the pockets and found a pair of dark tinted Gargoyle sunglasses. He returned to the bathroom and applied the glasses to his face. The dark tint hid the glow of his optic unit, and their width hid the area from where he had to remove the tissue. For now, the disguise would do.

It returned to the room and quickly picked up the phone and dialed. When it was greeted by the familiar sounds of the internet, it began to emit the same noise it had previously. It searched through the database until it found the information it needed. Once he hung up the phone, he put the jacket back on and zipped it to where the hole in his shirt was hidden. It pulled back the mattress, and took the ammo, 12-gauge auto loader, and an Uzi 9mm. It then exited through the window, the same way it came. Calculating many probabilities from what it had observed when he left the destroyed automobile, his targets were most likely in police custody. Its next destination was the Middleton Police Department.

* * *

"_It's just him and me." _The recording of Reese said, and was then paused by Silberman.

"I'm telling you, I could make a career out of this guy. I mean, most paranoid delusions are intricate, but this is brilliant! The way he has it, he doesn't need one shred of proof." Silberman said as he started the video again.

"_Why didn't you bring back any weapons with you? I assume you have something that can kill these things."_

"_You have to go naked. Nothing dead will go. Something about a field a living thing generates. I didn't build the fucking thing!"_

"_But if this Terminator is metal,"_

"_It's surrounded by living tissue!"_

"_Okay."_ Silberman said, writing more notes._ "But why kill all these people? Dr. Drakken and Team Go?"_

"_Most records were kept on computers, and most of the data was lost after judgement day. They were either destroyed or wiped out by the EMP of the blast zones. What SKYNET had wasn't much. It knew the names of John and Kirsten's parents, and the city. The Terminator had to find out everything else on its own."_

"_What about,"_

"_I've told you enough. Now I need to see them!"_

"_I'm afraid I'm not the one to decide that."_

"_Then why am I talking to you? WHO'S IN AUTHORITY HERE?"_

"_Now just calm,"_

"_SHUT UP!"_ Reese shouted. That's when he looked directly at the camera. It was a little strange for the trio as they watched. It honestly seemed like he could see all of them. _"You don't get it, do you? He won't stop! He'll find them! That's what he does! THAT'S ALL HE DOES! YOU CAN'T STOP IT! HE WON'T STOP UNTIL HE FINDS THEM AND RIPS THEIR FUCKING HEARTS OUT! LET GO OF ME!"_ Reese screamed as several officers tried to restrain them.

The detective noticed how the footage was affecting all of them. Especially with Stoppable and Possible. Silberman might be getting a kick out of this nut, but he knew when enough was enough.

"Doc? You think?" he asked as he pointed to the TV.

"Sorry." Silberman said as he turned the television off. "If you want my opinion, this guy's a certified nut job." He said.

"Thanks for your help doctor." The detective said as he began to escort him outside.

The trio just sat there in deep thought from watching the footage. This was a lot for them to take in. At this point, they still didn't know whether or not to believe what all Reese had said.

"This is all nuts." Shego said as she stood up and walked to the window.

"You don't believe him?" Ron asked her.

"Don't tell me you're buying this bull? You saw the video and heard him in the car. Time travel? Cyborgs? _Us_ being the great hope for humanity?" Shego asked him.

"But he did save our lives." Kim said to her.

"Princess, this was probably all cooked up in his head! Hell, we've all been in the papers. He probably read something about us and decided we were apart of his little fantasy." Shego said.

"But what about that guy he shot? That guy took several shot gun blasts at almost point blank range!" Ron said.

"He could have been wearing Kevlar, Ron." Kim said.

"Then what about Bueno Nacho blowing up? Or being in the car wreck? Guys, no one could walk away from that and he did!" Ron said.

"He might have been on something. I've seen people doped up on PCP and Meth do stuff that even Extreme stunt men wouldn't do." Shego said. "What do you think, Princess?" Shego asked, knowing that Kim was always the level headed one in the bunch.

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore." Kim said as she bit her lower lip.

* * *

"Thanks again, doc." The detective said as he escorted Silberman to the exit.

"I suppose you're going to transfer him to an asylum?" Silberman asked.

"We're going to hold him for tonight. Just in case if he has anything useful. Tomorrow, we'll make the arrangements to transfer him into your care." The detective said.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to talk to this guy again." Silberman said as he left.

"Fucking parasite." The detective said as he began to make his way back to his office.

"Hey, Jim!" Captain Cameron shouted as he ran to catch up to him.

"You better have good news for me, or I'm going to hit you with my car when I go home."

"The CSI lab just sent the results from the blood they found in the squad car." The captain said.

"And?"

"They didn't get any hits in AFIS, but they found something else."

"Let me guess, its cow blood." The detective said, remembering a false murder scene he had just solved a few days ago.

"It's human blood all right. But there was no oxygen in it."

"Do what?" the detective asked and took the report from the captain. He wasn't a scientist, but he knew some of the basics. "No oxygen? That's impossible."

"I know, but here's the weird part. The blood sample was loaded with some kind of strange synthetic they've never seen before. They think it's an artificial oxygen carrier." The captain said.

"Synthetic? That's not possible, is it?" the detective asked.

"I checked into it. A place called Ziodex Industries is only now just starting to experiment with this kind of stuff. They haven't even gotten the formula off of the paper yet."

"What the hell is going on here?" the detective asked as they began to make their way back to his office.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The detective said as he placed the report on his desk.

"Out of curiosity, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Kim asked the police detective.

"Once we've gotten confirmed word that your parents are at the safe house, we'll take you there as soon as possible." The detective said.

"And Shego?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess. Global Justice protective custody?" she asked them.

"Actually, yes. They'll be sending a transport for you in a few hours.

"Perfect." Shego spat.

"What about Reese?" Kim asked.

"We've got him in a holding cell for right now. It'll be some time before we hear anything. Can I get any of you anything?" the detective asked.

"Yeah. Find a way to bring Johnny Cochrane back from the dead." Shego mumbled.

"We're fine." Kim said.

The detective gave a small nod and left the office. Now the only thing the trio could do was just sit and wait.

* * *

It looked like it might be a slow night. Or at least, that was what the clerk was hoping as he sat behind his desk and filled out what seemed to be an endless mountain of paperwork. He hated doing this crap. It was days like this he usually wondered why he had joined the force in the first place. At least one good thing had happened so far, and that was that Silberman creep leaving. He didn't think anyone could stand that guy. As he went back to his paperwork, he barley noticed the man that was standing in front of the window.

"I'm a friend of Kim Possible, is she here?" he asked in a deep voice.

The officer glanced up to see the guy in front of him. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a black leather jacket. He was a bit pale, and looked like he was a major body builder. One thing was for sure, this guy didn't look like a friend of the teen hero. But he also had his orders.

"She's giving a statement right now. You'll have to come back later." The officer said to the man.

"I need to see her." The man responded.

"Look, she can't see anyone right now. So you can wait until she calls you, or you can be escorted out of here." The officer said as he went back to his paperwork.

The man scanned area around him before glancing back at the entrance. Once he was satisfied with what he had seen, he turned his attention back to the officer that was sitting behind the desk. That's when the man I the jacket punched his hand through the bullet proof glass and gripped the clerk tightly by the throat. He brought the clerk's face to the glass and looked at him in the eyes as his began to glow red behind the sunglasses.

"Where is Kim Possible?" he asked again.

"I-in the back." The man said.

Satisfied with the answer he had received, he jerked his arm backwards with such force that the clerk's head broke through the bullet proof glass and forced his neck down onto a shard. Ignoring the crimson waterfall that was running down the glass, he pulled both his guns free from the inside of his coat and proceeded into the back.

"HEY! FREEZE!" one officer shouted before he received the first blast from the shotgun to his head at point blank range.

_Seek and find targets. Terminate any opposition._


	4. Precent Assualt

FUTURE WAR

By FAH3

All three jumped when they heard the shotgun blast. They all looked at each other wondering, and praying, that it was something else that they heard. Their fears soon grew worse when the heard the automatic gunfire of an Uzi that soon followed. Dozens officers rushed by with their weapons drawn, along with several others that were using heavy duty weaponry. They knew something was wrong.

"He's here." Ron whispered to himself.

"We've got to hide; now!" Shego said as she grabbed Kim and Ron. They quickly left the office and headed further back into the police station, staying away from the gunfire and the shouting.

* * *

The detective was sipping on a warmed cup of coffee to try and calm his nerves. The case dealing with Possible and Stoppable had been giving him a headache. Mainly, what the CSI had found. How can blood not really be blood? It didn't make any sense. He wished he was in bed right now. He would give anything to be home with his wife going on and on about her day. He really didn't give a crap about listening to her planning other people's weddings, but he just enjoyed the fact they were talking again. They had a little bit of trouble, but they got through it. He just wished he was home with her now instead of dealing with this mess.

When he heard the gun blast, he automatically knew that it meant trouble. He dropped the coffee and immediately ran out into the hall, just in time to see a young lieutenant gunned down in a hail of gunfire. The detective drew his gun, and stayed close to the wall. He could hear several gun shots now. Some he could tell were from police issued, but he could hear the blasts of the shotgun loud and clear. That wasn't one of theirs. He stayed low and quickly looked around the corner. He couldn't believe it, but it was the perp they were looking for. The crazy bastard actually walked into a police station to get to the teenagers and the super crook? This guy had to be high on something! No one was crazy or stupid enough to do that!

He was about to take aim for the perp's head when he saw him bust down a door with his foot. The door was actually knocked off its hinges! This guy was strong. He saw him being pelted with several rounds, all in the chest. Guy didn't even flinch and was still standing. That's when he saw him calmly take aim and fire the Uzi into the office, before he saw another uniformed officer stumble through a side door with his entire chest turning red. The detective quickly ducked back behind the wall as he tried to calm himself. This guy had to be ex military and had to be armored. That was the only explanation. He needed something with a little bit more of a kick to take this mother down. He glanced around the corner again and saw that the guy was gone. Staying low, he ran toward the armory as fast as he could. He had to get to those kids as fast as he could!

* * *

Reese automatically knew the Terminator was there as soon as he heard the first shot. The guard was standing next to the door and kept looking out the small window in the door to see what was going on. Reese kept trying to find a way out of the cuffs, but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough to snap the chain and he didn't have anything to pick them with. Damn!

"Sir, what's going on?" the guard asked as soon as a detective came into the room.

"All hell is breaking loose. Keep an eye on him!" the detective told the guard and was out the door. Now was the time to act.

Reese was up and out of the chair before the guard could turn. He planted his knee firmly into the guard's crotch, causing him to groan and bend over from the sudden pain. With a swift and strong kick to the guard's forehead, he was out like a light. Acting on instinct, Reese quickly grabbed the cuff keys and unfastened his restraints. He grabbed his coat, and the guard's gun, and moved into the hallway.

_

* * *

_

Chassis status: 100 functional

_Tissue status: 94 functional_

_Targets: Location not found. Seek and Terminate. Eliminate all human obstacles._

The tissue surrounding its frame was sustaining too much damage. It wouldn't be long until the tissue would be useless and begin to decompose. It knew that it must keep its existence a secret. Scanning the hallway, he quickly found the power junction. Several more shots bounced off of him as he ripped a hot power cable and jammed it into the box. Several computers and lights exploded before the power finally went out. He now had an advantage over the humans.

_Seek and terminate targets._

Several more humans were now firing at him with automatic weapons. Many of their bullets missed him because of the lack of light, but it could see everything clearly and focused. One human was hiding behind the corner of a near by wall. On the wall behind him was a mounted fire extinguisher. He raised the shotgun, aimed, and fired. The extinguisher exploded, sending several humans into the open hallway. With a small spread from his Uzi, they were lying on the floor dead.

_Seek and terminate targets._

* * *

"I'm guessing things are going from bad to worse." Ron said as they heard more gunfire.

"What are we going to do now?" Kim asked. She had never been in a situation like this before. All the villains she had faced had never used guns before. But Shego had, and she could hear someone getting close to them. Eyeing an office with a window, her brain began making a plan of escape.

"This way." She whispered to the two teens and began making their way to the office.

They stayed low, checking every so often to make sure that their little stalker friend wasn't there to blow them away. So far, everything was fine. Until Ron almost screamed. Shego and Kim looked behind themselves and saw Ron was covering his mouth to stop himself, and why he had screamed. There was an officer on the ground with several bullet holes in his chest, and a massive shotgun wound to his belly. Is Kim didn't know any better, she could swear she saw some of his guts. She was doing her best to keep what little food she had left in her stomach down.

"Keep it in until we get out of her, Princess." Shego said, trying her best to sound normal. It was hard for her to try and not let her true feelings of fear show.

She was about to take another look around the corner when she felt something tightly grip her shoulder. Out of instinct, she grabbed the arm the hand was attached to and threw it over her shoulder. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw that the person she had thrown was Reese!

"That was my fault." He said as he straightened himself out.

"That man is in the station." Kim warned him.

"I know. I ducked into a bathroom when he was making another sweep. We've got to get out of here." Reese said to them.

"We were about to crawl out through that window." Shego said and pointed to the office window.

"No use. All the windows here have bars on them."

"What?" Ron asked him.

"I noticed that when they brought us in." Reese said as he leaned over and took the handgun out of the slain officer's belt.

"So how do we get out of here?" Shego asked.

"We go through the front door." Reese said as he made sure the fun was loaded and turned off the safety. "Let's go." Reese said and began maneuvering through the station.

* * *

The detective checked his arm once more and grimaced at the pain. Him and a few others broke into the armory and took out the bigger guns, but that didn't do that much good. Most of the officers that were with him when they tried to take down that mother were either dead or wounded. One of the rounds the freak shot at them punctured his arm, and he could feel the blood traveling down his arm like it was water. Trying to take that monster on again was out of the question. When he heard something moving behind him, he quickly re-cocked his gun.

He could hear more noises. Whatever was moving was getting closer. He closed his eyes again and placed his finger on the trigger. He opened them as he inhaled deeply and turned the corner with the gun raised. As his eyes focused, he could see that the muzzle of a 9mm handgun was in his face as well. Being held by the nut job they brought in with Possible and Stoppable.

"What the hell?" the detective growled as he and the self-proclaimed soldier kept their guns raised.

"Get down!" Kim growled and pushed the detective down to his knees while Shego made Reese duck down.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" the detective asked.

"We're trying to get out of here. Are there anymore cops around?" Ron asked him.

"Probably not. That lunatic in the sunglasses took out most of the force. If everyone's night dead, they're out for the count." He said as he pressed his hand against his wound.

"Where's the Terminator now?" Reese asked him.

"Not this bull,"

"Where is he?" Reese growled.

"He was at the south end of the station last time I saw him." The detective said.

"Do you have a car?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why?" the detective asked her.

"Because we need to get the hell out of here and soon." Shego said as she checked their surroundings. "Let's go while its clear." She said as Reese led the way.

As they maneuvered through the destroyed station, Kim and Ron did their best to try and stay focused. Besides walls riddled with bullet holes and everything shot to hell, there were desks and walls covered in blood splatter. As they stepped over and around several dead bodies, they could hear the carpet squish from the blood they had soaked in like a rag soaking in water. Kim had tears in her eyes as she saw all the carnage and death around her. There was no point in this. No point in all these people dying because of them. If it wasn't for Ron firmly holding her hand the entire time, she probably would have had a break down right then and there.

"Oh shit! Stop!" Reese said as he held his hand out, making everyone freeze in their place.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked.

"Terminator at two o'clock." He whispered.

All of them rose their heads up slightly and saw him. He had several bullet wounds in his shirt and jacket, and the shirt had several blood stains on it. But he was moving in a smooth but stiff motion as he looked around the station. Almost the way a machine moves. He was standing still, and kept looking about the room. Both weapons were still raised upwards and steady. Even without the bullet wound, it took him both hands to hold a gun the size of that Uzi.

"Shit." Reese said to himself.

"Can't we sneak around him?" Kim asked.

"No. The bastard's looking for us. His sensors already knows there's something living in here." Reese said.

"Do you mean heartbeats?" Shego asked him.

"No, heat signatures. He can't see them, but he knows there's something alive in here." Reese said as he tried to think of a plan.

"Take the keys." The detective said as he removed his car keys from his pocket and gave the to Kim.

"What?"

"My car's the big ass green Chevy outside. It's got a full tank, so it should get you far from here." The detective said as he checked the gun one more time.

"This is no time to play hero!" Shego said to him.

"Just get out of here. When I distract him, you run like hell!" the detective said as he moved to the other side of the room.

"Wait!" Ron said.

"Forget him, just move!" Reese said as he kept an eye on the Terminator. "When I saw so, run." Reese said.

That's when the detective jumped up and opened fire on the Terminator. With a loud shout, he let loose on the mass murderer. Several rounds impacted his chest, and bounced off his head.

"Run!" Reese said as the moved. As the others went down the main hallway, Shego stopped and watched the detective fight the machine.

The Terminator took aim, but discovered the shotgun was out of ammo. It discarded the now useless weapon and began to aim with the Uzi.

"NO!" Shego shouted and lit her hands. With a shout of rage at the monstrosity for killing her brothers, the emerald vixen unleashed a massive emerald fireball at the Terminator.

The fireball hit the Terminator with enough force to shove him into the wall. Part of his shirt in the center was burned away, as was most of the flesh. It looked like a festering wound that came from the nightmares of a hospital burn ward. The Terminator stood still for a moment before it lifted the gun again. With another yell, Shego unleashed another fireball at the Terminator, sending it through the wall. She was breathing hard and let her hands power down. Maybe she had finally stopped the bastard.

Her hopes were soon dashed when she saw the Terminator rise from the debris. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw his chest. The wounded flesh had now been completely burned away to reveal the breast plate of the metal chassis that lie beneath. Reese had been right. Reese had been right the whole time. Shego had been so entranced by what she was seeing, she didn't see the Terminator raising the Uzi and taking aim at her head.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" the detective shouted as he opened fire again.

This time, the Terminator looked at the detective and marched his way. With each step the Terminator took, the detective still kept firing. But it still didn't stop the murdering machine as it stepped closer and closer to the detective. When it was close enough, it grasped the detective by the throat, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against the wall.

"LET HIM GO!" Shego shouted as her hands came back to life.

"SHEGO, WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!" Reese shouted as he grabbed her by the arm.

"WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Shego shouted.

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD! COME ON!" Reese shouted as he pulled the villainess with him down the hall.

When Shego looked back at the detective one more time, she saw the Terminator crush the detective's throat like a soda can. "NO!" Shego shouted as she saw blood squirt from the detective's throat and splatter along the walls as the Terminator let him go.

* * *

"Where was she?" Kim asked as Reese came outside and shoved her into the truck.

"She tried to take down the Terminator." Reese said as he shoved her into the backseat with Ron while he and Kim took the front seat.

Reese hopped into the driver's seat and turned the truck on as fast as he could. Once the motor started, he quickly shoved it into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. When he stopped, they all saw the Terminator leap in front of the truck with a freshly loaded weapon. Ron and Kim could see the metal body that had been exposed by Shego's blasts and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"GET DOWN!" Reese shouted as the Terminator took aim.

As the windows shattered from the hail of gun bullets, all four ducked down into the seat as Reese floored the gas. The truck accelerated with a jump, giving off the smell of burning rubber. Reese looked up briefly and made sure that he was heading straight for the Terminator. Reese pressed the gas harder to give the truck more speed as he kept his vision centered on the cybernetic assassin. With a hard jolt, the truck hit the Terminator dead center. The robot tried to hold onto the front of the truck as best as it could, but it soon lost its grip and tumbled beneath it and allowing the vehicle to run over him. As the truck sped off, the machine slowly rose to its feet. Its systems are were functioning, but it knew that it's tissue disguise was most likely severally damaged. It had to return to the hotel it was based at and attempt repairs.

* * *

"We'll stay off the main road for now. We need to head out of the city." Reese said as they felt the wind blow in their faces. Ron was doing the best to gently sweep the broken glass off himself when he noticed Shego. She kept glaring at Reese without even blinking. He had seen Shego angry, upset, and ticked before. But now, he could tell that she was really pissed off.

"Shego?" Ron asked her.

"You bastard." She growled.

"Huh? What did I do?" he asked her.

"Not you. Him." Shego growled and kept glaring at Reese.

"What did he do?" Ron asked her.

"He let that – that thing kill the detective. We could have saved him." She said.

"What's she talking about?" Kim asked Reese.

"Shego tried to take out the terminator, but failed. It was locking onto her when that police officer opened fire. He gave us enough time to get out of there." Reese said.

"You just stood back and let that fucking tin can kill him!" Shego shouted.

"What?" Kim asked her.

"That thing crushed his throat. Like it was paper. And Mr. Soldier here wouldn't even try to save him." Shego said.

"You son of a bitch." Ron said to him.

"My mission is to protect all of you, not him." Reese said.

"I don't care if you were sent back here to guard the pope. If someone's in trouble,"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?!" Reese shouted, becoming more and more frustrated by the way they were acting. "You three are the only hope humanity has left. Period! But if it means keeping all of you alive, I'd burn down this whole fucking town. That thing is out there, and it will stop at nothing to kill you. It's mission is its life. Now I'm sorry those officers were killed. But to me, they're already dead. To me, they've been dead for years. Now I've got to think of something." Reese said to them and kept his eyes on the road.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked him.

"We've got to ditch this car. The Terminator can recognize it now." Reese said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Then what?" Kim asked him.

"Then we improvise." Reese said as he wished he had a cigarette and a stiff drink.


	5. Rest Stop

**Author's Note(s):** Sorry it took so long to get this updated. I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. I just really wanted to update this one.

* * *

FUTURE WAR

By FAH3

It had scanned the entire home, no one was there. There were no heat signatures or bio signs anywhere. It was empty. Various things had been left open and scattered. It was obvious, even to its programming that the humans here had left. Judging by the temperature and other readings its sensors were detecting, they had left some hours ago. It had to act quickly if it was to leave before sunrise. Its disguise was damaged, possibly beyond repair. It was beginning to attract insects and possibly giving off a smell of decay. A few of the wounds the disguise had sustained were still bleeding and had to make sure it did not leave any evidence it was here. It couldn't let humans of this time frame know of its existence.

It didn't take long for it to explore the first floor of the large home. It had found a phone book of people the adult humans knew, but its targets most likely wouldn't contact those. It had to find a way to locate them and complete its programming. While it explored the upstairs rooms, it located various experiments and machines. The technology was familiar to it, but it was too primitive for its database to make a match. But that was not its goal. Soon, it found the room it was searching for and began to look.

It couldn't find anything obvious. All it saw were articles of clothing and various artificial mammals. When it spotted the computer that had been left active, its curiosity peaked. He may have found a way to locate his targets after all. Finding an access port in the device, it located one of the holes in the flesh covering and began to tear more of it away from the endoskeleton beneath. When enough of the bleeding organic material had been pulled away, it withdrew a cord with an attachment that should work with the primitive machine. He attached the cord and immediately began accessing the database within. It broke through the firewalls in no time and had access to a vast array of information. Most importantly, it had found a list of contacts. Many names the machine saw and scanned knew they would become a major threat in the time to come.

After downloading all it needed, it unplugged itself from the machine and retracted the cord. It now had all data it needed. Judging by this new information and everything else that had been downloaded into its databanks, the list of contacts was quickly shortened. Moving quickly, it left the home and returned to the waiting motorcycle outside after retrieving another pair of sunglasses from one of the bedrooms.

"HEY! You're not supposed to be here!" a fat human male said as he emerged from the home directly next to the one he had just left. "You better have a good reason for being in the Possible's place!" the human said.

After searching a list of possible replies, it found the one that suited the situation the most. At least, it was the one response that it had heard most often since his arrival here.

"Fuck you, asshole." It said as it started the machine and drove away.

* * *

Ron and Kim flinched slightly as the truck erupted into green flames, burning away the gasoline that Reese had covered it in. Before pushing the truck in a ditch, they retrieved the basics from it. A few flares, as much ammo as they could carry, and a first-aid kit. They were several miles from the nearest town and it was too dark to see anything. Both Ron and Kim were having a hard time staying awake as they walked. It had been a very long day, and they still hadn't had a chance to rest. Everything they knew had been thrown through a shredder in what seemed like an instant. And what was worse, everything Reese had told them was true.

This realization hit home harder with Shego as they walked. She had burned away that thing's chest and saw what it really was. There wasn't any Kevlar, no movie effects, and it sure as hell wasn't any tricks with the light. It wasn't human at all. It was a machine. It really was a cyborg that had been made to for the purpose of killing. A part of her mind still couldn't believe it or accept it. Reese was telling the truth. It was all real. Which also meant that she was the last hope for humanity in the distant future. Her daughter, that wasn't even born yet, was the last hope. She was going to have a daughter sometime soon. After so many years of thinking and being told that she could never have kids, and had spent so much time making herself believe she never wanted to have kids, she found herself wanting it. She was going to be a mother. And after stealing so many rare things and jewels, and buying so much she thought she needed, she found herself wanting her child more than anything else in her life. But there was another important question that came with that want. Who was the father?

"Is he all right?" Reese asked, making Shego stop thinking for a moment. When she turned, she saw that Ron had tripped and fallen onto the road. At least his pants were still up. That was one sight she wasn't anxious to see.

"I don't want to go to school, mom." Ron mumbled as Kim and Reese helped him to his feet.

"He's dozing off. I don't know if he can stay awake." Kim said as she let a drawn out yawn escape.

"We should probably get some rest. If that Terminator's followed us, we need to get out of sight for a while." Reese said as they began to wonder off the road and into some of the thick woods surrounding them.

"In the sticks?" Shego asked Reese.

"If we can get into them deep enough, we can hide from his scanners." Reese said as he and Kim dragged Ron into the woods.

They had walked at least twenty meters into the woods before they all finally sat down to rest. Ron was asleep as soon as he leaned his head against the trunk of a tree with Kim snuggling up close to him. Shego looked at them and couldn't help but be just a little jealous and curious. Was that going to be her in the future? Would she find someone she could actually open her heart to? If she did, how would she explain all this? They would lock her up in the nuthouse.

"Are you cold?" Reese asked her.

"Say what?"

"Are you cold? You look like you're shivering." Reese said.

"I'm fine." Shego said as she hugged herself. She would never admit it, but she was still scared and reeling from what had just happened. No family, no friends, and a psycho cyborg was after her.

"Here." Reese said as he removed his jacket while he stood up. He walked next to her and wrapped the jacket around her to give her warmth. "The last thing we need is you getting sick on us." He said as he sat next to her.

"Thanks." Shego said as she wrapped the coat around her tighter and felt something wet against the sleeve of her uniform. She looked down, and saw a hole in one of the arms of the jacket that seemed to be wet and stained. "What the hell?"

"Sorry about that. I guess it didn't scrape past me." Reese said as he looked at his right arm.

"You got shot?" Shego asked him.

"It went through the meat. It's nothing." Reese said.

"Like hell it is!" Shego said as she removed the coat and tore a strip of it off at the bottom. As she looked at the wound, she saw it had gone through, but he was still bleeding some.

"So I don't throw up, how about you tell me about something?" Shego asked him as she opened the First-Aid kit.

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" Shego said as she removed a few alcohol wipes. She had never been on edge like this before and needed a distraction. "Tell me about my daughter. What's she like?" Shego asked him.

"She's strong. Pretty determined. But she can also be a bit stubborn and pushy, like you." Reese said and hissed when he felt her apply the alcohol to his wound.

"Sorry."

"I've felt worse." Reese said and looked up. "She's got your eyes." Reese said and noticed the smirk on her face.

"What do you know about her father? Don't tell me he was a one night stand." Shego said.

"She didn't like talk about him much. It was a very touchy subject for her."

"Great. That probably means I picked, or will pick, some asshole to be her dad."

"I'm not sure. I do know that he die,"

"Stop right there. That's the last thing I want to know." Shego said to him.

"She looks a lot like you. When we weren't on the run or in combat, she and John couldn't stop talking about you."

"John? Oh right, Kimmie's kid. Wait, their kid knows me?"

"Yes. He said when he was a child, he'd tell the few friends he had that he had two mothers. Kim and you. How they would look to all of you for strength." He told her.

"So in a strange and twisted way, I'll get two kids." Shego chuckled a little at the thought. She never pictured her and Kim becoming friends, and now it looked like they would help raise their kids. "It must be hell living in that future."

"It's not that bad all the time. I'd gladly die for either of them, and I'd die to keep the three of you safe." Reese said while he looked at her.

"I can't believe this." Shego said as she rubbed her temple. "It's only been a day, and I'm already so sick of this bullshit." Shego said and tied the dressing on his wound. "You know, I hated being a hero. I was forced into it, and now I'm forced into it again. You know, I never wanted any of this so called honor that heroes get and I still don't. Not even after seeing – after seeing that." Shego said as she began to tear up at the memory of the detective sacrificing himself for them. She was trying to stop herself from crying, but she was having a hard time doing it. "Christ, do I look like the mother of the God damn future? I can't even balance my checkbook right." Shego said as she slumped back against the tree.

"They told me to give all of you a message. They made me memorize it." Reese said to her.

"They did?" Shego asked him.

"It goes, 'Thank you, for everything. We know it isn't easy to deal with the knowledge of what you've just learned, but you all must survive so we can exist. We know that nothing is impossible for all of you. Just remember that the future isn't set. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves.' That's a good field dressing." Reese said as he flexed his arm.

"I've had a lot of practice." Shego said to him and looked away as she felt his coat being wrapped around her again. "So what's the future like? Besides us versus them." She asked him.

"It's nothing like this. I haven't seen trees in so long, I almost forgot what they looked like. There's nothing but rubble and ash. We hide in old cellars and storm drains, and always stay out of sight." Reese began to tell her as Shego started drifting off to sleep.

"Don't you have friends or anything?" she asked him.

"Some. We try not to get too attached to anyone in our units. Too many times, there's a very strong chance that many of them aren't coming back. The real friends we have are dogs." He said to her.

"Please tell me you don't eat them."

"Only as a last resort. But that hasn't happened to many. We use them to spot Terminators, so they're very valuable to us." He said to her as she closed her eyes and began to sleep.

As she did, she kept seeing visions of men in the shadows that were armed to the teeth with guns. In the dark, their eyes would glow red. And in the light, their flesh was ripped and burned away to reveal the hideous mechanical monsters that were underneath. The next vision she had was of a playground. A bright green one that was on a summer's day. There were dozens of children playing and laughing, while their parents kept a watchful eye over them or joined them in their fun. On the playground, to her disbelief, she saw herself in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. At her side was a smiling and laughing Kim holding a small child with brown hair, and her eyes. In between her and Kim was a little girl with long flowing black hair. She was laughing as she tried to catch a butterfly, and it was causing the odd version of herself to laugh. When the child turned and faced her, Shego let out a small gasp. The pale skin, the jade eyes, it was almost a smaller version of her.

"Kirsten." Shego whispered to herself. She was looking at her daughter.

The child stopped trying to catch the butterfly as she looked straight at her with a confused look on her face. She patted the small boy that was with Kim and pointed in her direction. Soon, the boy, Kim, and the other her were all looking in her direction and all of them seemed to be confused at what they were looking at. Shego was trying to speak to them, to say anything, but she couldn't make any sound at all.

That was when the blast happened. An explosion that was brighter than the sun, causing Shego to turn away from the light before she went blind. When she looked back, all the children were screaming in terror as their parents tried to use their own bodies as shields against the disaster that was happening. Shego looked on in horror as she saw what looked to be a giant wave of fire sweep through the city, destroying everything in its path. Buildings exploded from the inside out and crumbled to the ground as trees were incinerated in seconds while cars were flung several meters while being charred to a crisp. That's when the wave struck the play ground. All the children looked like burned paper as the wave flung them into pieces like they were statues of ash. Their bones, blackened by the massive wave of intense heat, scattered across the ground like a pile of legos. As the wave dissipated, the day was gone and it looked like eternal night. Everything was in ruin as the remains of the dead littered the ground. There was no sign of life anywhere. No plants, no animals, not even people. There just wasn't anything there anymore. That's when she saw it walking toward her. The killer, the unimaginable monster, that had been sent to kill her and Kim. He was still in what was left of his disguise as he bared his wounds like badges of honor, and he was holding a sawed off shotgun in his hand. HE leveled the shotgun directly at her as his eyes were glowing a bright red.

"You are terminated." He said in an inhuman voice before pulling the trigger.

"NO!" Shego screamed as she bolted upright from her sleep, causing Reese to jump as well with his pistol raised.

Shego was gasping for air as she tried to remember where she was, praying that what she had seen wasn't true. Her breathing slowly started to relax when she saw that it was daylight, and that they were still in the woods. It had been a dream. One of the worst nightmares she had ever experienced in her life. She jumped when she felt Reese place his hand o her shoulder with a worried look of concern on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are you all right?" he asked her again.

"Um – yeah. Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Shego said to him. "Reese?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have a first name? It'd be nice to call you something else for a while." Shego said as Kim and Ron began waking up from their sleep.

"It's Kyle." He said to her as he took his coat back and put it back on.

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?"

"Didn't really think about it. We usually just use call signs or our last names so the machines wouldn't get a clear ID on us. The only one who ever calls me by my name anymore is my brother." He said as Kim helped Ron back onto his feet.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kim asked them.

"We need to find a place to hideout for a while. It'll give me some time to plan our next move and restock on supplies.

"Right now, I could go for a Grande sized Naco with extra Diablo sauce." Ron moaned as he stretched his limbs.

"Out of curiosity Reese, have you ever beaten one of these before?" Kim asked as they began to move.

"Several times." He answered.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked him.

"A good, fully charged, plasma rifle. But General Kirsten would just use the powers she inherited from her mother to flash fry them in a nano-second." Reese said to them.

"Wait a minute. I threw a plasma blast the size of a basketball at that guy, and all it did was burn his skin off." Shego said.

"You ever throw one the size of a MAC truck?"

"No." she answered.

"Try it next time." Reese said to her.

"So, are our kids best friends?" Ron asked Reese, trying to get a conversation going.

"There a little more than that." Reese said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked him.

"They're married to each other."

"WHAT?!" Kim and Shego shouted at the same time.

* * *

This was so nerve wracking for him. All this violence and death was way out of the league for Team Possible. What was worst was Rufus and Ron's dad getting killed. Wade just still couldn't believe it. Ron's dad he didn't really know since he and his wife were always out of town so much. But Rufus on the other hand, you couldn't help but fall for the little guy. Well, after you got past how he looked. But that little guy was one of the best. He didn't know how Kim and Ron were going to function without the little guy.

That lead him to his current nerve wracking state. HE couldn't find Kim anywhere. Her Kimmunicator was shut off, so that meant he couldn't activate the GPS in it or contact her. The last time he had heard anything about Ron or Kim, it was when they had finally gotten into police custody. But when he found out about the attack on the police station on the news and the web, he saw no mention of Ron or Kim anywhere. So that meant they got out and were alive, or they were keeping their death a secret. Oh, this was just too much for him. Where could they be? And what the hell was going on here?

"Wade? Are you expecting any company?" his mom called out from downstairs.

"No, mom! I'm not!" Wade called out as he kept trying to look for some sign of them on his computer system. There had to be something he missed or overlooked. Just something. Hell, even footage from an ATM camera would be enough for him. He just had to know that Kim and Ron were okay. As he worked at his computers, he was startled to heard a loud bang. It was quickly followed by the sounds of several things crashing and being broken, and what may have been the sound of his mother screaming. What had been that bang? In fact, was hi mother all right?

"Mom?" Nothing but silence followed his question. "Mom? Are you okay?"

* * *

As the door to the motel room opened, Ron sighed with joy as he felt the cool air of an air conditioner flow all over him. Not even waiting for Kim to close the door all the way, Ron ran and leapt onto the soft bed that was in there, but frowned at the feel of the ruff sheets. That was the one thing he really didn't like about these motels was the damn sheets. It always felt like he was covering himself up with sandpaper. But after sleeping in the dirt last night, he welcomed them.

"We might as well get cleaned up. Reese and Shego will be back with supplies in a little bit." Kim said as she enjoyed the cold air.

"Sounds good. Just let me rest my eyes first." Ron said before he started snoring again.

Kim was fixing to wake him up, but decided not to. He had been through a lot in past few hours, and he needed all the rest he could get. While he slept, Kim went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It would take it a little bit for the water to warm up, so that gave her a little time to try and straighten the mess that was her hair. As she looked in the mirror and saw the bags that were starting to form under her eyes. She splashed some cold water from the sink to help her stay awake as she looked in the mirror again. As she did, she couldn't help but think about everything Reese had said, and what Shego had told them. About what she saw when she had fired a plasma ball at the killer that had been stalking them. _'Everything Reese said was true.'_ Those words kept echoing in her head over and over again.

She had faced so many things in her life. Mad scientists, deranged golfers, and power hungry rich men. She had fallen out of airplanes without a parachute and scaled the faces of dangerous mountains that experienced climbers or extreme thrill seekers wouldn't touch. But how do you defeat a machine, sent from the future, and it's goal was to kill you and your best friend. She shook her head straight, trying to suppress those thoughts for now. She began disrobing and setting her clothes aside so they wouldn't get wet and stepped into the shower. As she let the warm water rinse off all the grim and dirt, her brain began floating back to everything Reese had told them. And to why the machine was here. Because of her son.

How could she wrap her head around that? Her and Ron had been dating, but they hadn't done anything more than just kissing. She was still a virgin for Christ's sake, and she had just been told her and Ron were going to have a son that was going to save humanity. Should she ask Reese about him? Maybe when his birthday was so she could know when she and Ron would – what she thinking?! But then again, she knew she loved Ronald. She had always loved him. She wanted to wait until they were married, but she didn't know if they were going to be able to stop this thing that was after them. Even Reese wasn't sure of it. Was she ready for this? Was she really sure she wanted to go this far with Ron now? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needed some rest. It was too soon for her to actually think about this. Not yet, at least.

* * *

"Moth balls? Kayro syrup?" Shego asked as they walked up and down the aisles of the near by grocery store. "What are we going to do with this stuff?" she asked him.

"Plastique." He said to her as he grabbed a few more items.

"What?" she asked him. "You're buying the stuff to make pipe bombs?" she whispered to him while making sure no one was close enough to hear her.

"I learned to make them when I was a kid." He said as he kept looking for what he needed.

"What a fun childhood." Shego said sarcastically. "Kyle, why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you protecting us? From what it sounds like, I would have just tried to make a new life here instead of risking my life for a bunch of people I don't even know." Shego said.

"Because I owe my life to John and Kirsten, Shego." Kyle said and paused for a minute. "You don't know what it's like, having to grow up in that hell. The humans that don't stay close to some of our outposts are nothing more than savages. They're cannibals that eat the meat off of the dead. They sometimes even hunt other humans. During the day, I would be terrified to move from my hiding spot. I would hear the roar of the hunter-killers flying overhead. It almost sounded like an ear-piercing scream. And the tanks I would always hear. They would almost be on top of me most of the time. I could hear the crunch of the bones they were crushing as they looked for humans." Kyle said as he closed his eyes and fought back the urge to throw up at the flashbacks.

"They took me under their wing and taught me how to fight back. And -"

"And what?" Shego asked him.

"It's the message they wanted me to give to you. All of you. No fate but what we make for ourselves. Skynet doesn't exist yet, and everything's not some wasteland. I'm not surrounded by death all the time." Kyle said as he looked at the people around them that were going on about their lives. "I've only dreamed about something like this." He said to her.

"Kyle?"

"No fate but what we make. I didn't understand it, but I think it meant something else." Kyle said to her.

"You mean, change the future? Stop Skynet?" she asked him.

"Yes. But I don't know a lot about his past, except the name of the company that created him." Kyle said.

"Then that's enough." Shego said as she felt something stirring inside her since the day she saw Drakken killed. She felt a sense of hope.

"We can't risk anything. That Terminator might have calculated that possibility."

"But it's worth the risk!"

"No, it isn't. Don't you understand? You and Kim are the modern day Holy Grails. If anything happens to any of you, Skynet wins. Until I figure out how to stop that thing, we can't risk trying anything. Let's finish getting what we need. Are you sure you have the money to pay for this?"

"Relax, Kyle. I have so many bank accounts, I would make all the banks in Switzerland drool." Shego told him.

* * *

"Wade, can you hear me?" Kim asked as she activated her Kimmunicator. The screen remained dark, and there was nothing but silence coming back at her. She prayed he was all right. She knew she should have kept the Kimmunicator off, but she needed to know how her family was. "Wade, come in!"

"_Kim! Is that you?"_ his voice responded, but the screen remained dark.

"Wade, where are you?"

"_I don't know if that nut case is tapping anything. So I'm using the Kimmunicator as a walkie-talkie for now. What happened?! I heard about the police station!"_

"Long story, Wade. I don't have time to tell you, but I just need to know if my family is all right."

"_They're fine. Even I don't know where they are. I'm guessing Global Justice has them in custody. But Kim, where are you?!"_

"Wade, I can't tell you right now."

"_Kim, I'm going nuts and GJ is looking for you. If this guy took out a whole police station full of cops, GJ needs to be called in."_

"Wade, I don't even think they can handle this – guy." Kim said. She had almost said thing, but she knew Wade could read her like a book. Right now, he could probably tell that she was nervous and scared to death right now.

"_Well, I can't keep using the Kimmunicator. Can you at least give me a phone number? That way, I can go to a pay phone or something and let you know how everyone's doing."_

"All right Wade. You got a pen and paper?"

* * *

"Yeah, I've got some right here."

"_It's the Tikki Motel. The number is 867 5309. Room 105. You got it?"_

"I've got it. Thanks, Kim."

"_Take care, Wade."_ Kim said before the line went dead.

As soon as the transmission ended, the gloved hand crushed the device and caused it to spark a few times before he let it fall beside the unconscious young man. He turned and left the room that was full of shattered computers that were still sparking or on fire and walked down the hall and over the corpse of the young boy's mother as the several bullet wounds in her chest still bled onto the hardwood floor. He reached for the phone that hung on the wall, and dialed the number he had just received.

"_Tikki Motel."_

"What is your address?"

* * *

Reese kept looking out the window as he stood guard while the others slept. They had gotten two room, but there was a doorway that connected them that they were leaving partially open. If they needed to get out of here in a hurry, they would need to get to each other as fast as they could. The bombs were already finished and sitting in a duffel bag on a near by table and ready for use. The whole time, Kim and Ron were watching carefully so they knew what to do. Reese was finally relieved that they were taking their situation seriously. For him, it was a little hard to see them like this. He knew they had saved the world in the past, but the parents John and Kirsten used to talk about were well trained with weapons and combat tatics as well and bit just hand to hand combat. These kids were still green. But with Shego, he could tell she knew all this already. Half of the weapons on the table were ones that she had made. Shego knew more than she was letting on. She had probably learned a lot of it after she had left her brothers, but that knowledge was now an asset.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Shego asked him.

"Just keeping an eye out." Reese said to her.

"You look like you're in another world every no and then." She said to him.

"I'm just used to this. Trees, plants, and everything still intact. All these people are just going about their lives, and they have no idea of the hell that's coming." He said as he pressed his head against the glass.

Shego noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt, and saw all the scars that covered his body. A lot of them looked like strange burn scars, while others looked like deep cuts that had been healed over and puncture wounds. She imagined that a lot of them were caused by shrapnel during fire fights. She could also see the barcode that had been branded into his forearm. She couldn't imagine this nightmare future he came from.

"So – is there anyone you miss?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked her.

"Did you have – a special someone back there? A wife or a girlfriend?" Shego asked him.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh." Shego said as silence fell over them for several minutes.

"When I first joined the resistance, Kirsten did something strange. She gave me a picture of you."

"She did?"

"Yeah. You were about as old as you are now. It looked like you had something on your mind. I memorized every curve, every detail of it. With all the stories I heard about you, I could almost see what you were really like." He said as he looked at her.

Shego noticed something in his gaze. She had seen how he would look at her sometimes, but he always kept them short. But know, she could clearly see it. There was something more in this look than just a soldier carrying out a mission. She had to be an idiot not to have seen it before.

"I came back in time for you. I know I shouldn't say this, but I've been in love with you ever since she gave me that picture." He said to her.

She didn't know what to say or what to do. It felt her breath had been caught in her throat. All of her life, she had always been ridiculed and teased for how she looked and how she was. It was rare when she had been with someone because they actually just wanted to be with her as a person and not a hero or a villain. And she had driven them away. Now, here was a man that wasn't even born yet and he had just said he came back in time for her.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew why. He grasped Reese by his face and kissed. As she pressed her lips into his, he could feel him return it with as much passion as she was trying to give him. They wanted this. They both needed this. They forgot about the future, why they were there, or the danger they were in. All they wanted was to be in that moment where the only thing that mattered was each other.


	6. TERMINATED

FUTURE WAR

By FAH3

_Interfacing with orbiting satellite. Interface complete._

_Accessing GPS grid. Location found. _

_ETA: 12 minutes._

Soon, it will have acquired its targets. The motorcycle it had acquired wasn't as fast as it would have preferred, but it was adequate. It had its remaining weapons loaded and by it's side, ready for use. It had the leather jacket that was resting on its frame zipped in order to hide the damage its flesh disguise had sustained at the police station, and the sunglasses were still hiding its exposed optic. Besides the smell from various pieces of the disguise starting to decompose, it was still able to pass off the appearance of being human.

_ETA: 10 minutes._

* * *

Ron stretched as he forced the sleep from his eyes and felt his shoulders and back pop. When he glanced at the clock, he saw that his nap hadn't lasted that long. Soon, they'd probably have to be on the move again. A small sigh escaped him as he thought about it. Was this how they were going to live the rest of their lives? Run and hide from the Terminator and train their kids to be leaders until the bombs fell? A small feeling of hopelessness filled him as he reflected on the knowledge of what was going to happen. A part of him was asking what the point was of going on? In a couple of ears, the world was going to be blown to hell and they would have to fight to survive.

"KP?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"It this worth it?"

"Do what?" Kim asked him.

"Is this worth it? Hiding from that Terminator? In a few years, we're all going to be screwed." Ron said.

"Ron, of course it's worth it." Kim said to him.

"How do you know?"

"You really need to learn how to listen better." Kim said with a small smile as she shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Ron, because of us, humanity still lives on. We fight back. And it'll be our son that will help them. And that's something else that makes it worth it. Ron, you and me are still going to be together. We're going to have a baby together." She said as she sat in front of him and took his hand into hers. A smile finally formed on Ron's face as he looked up at her.

"We are, aren't we?" he asked her. "Then I guess I have to give this to you sooner than I thought." Ron said as he reached into his pants pocket.

"Give me what?"

"I was saving it for when we graduated, but I guess now is better than never." He said as he removed a black velvet box from his pocket and placed it into Kim's hands.

"Ron? I-is this?" she asked as she opened it, and saw a gold ring with three diamonds set into the band.

"It is." He said as he placed his hands over hers and closed the small velvet box. "But let's wait until we get through this before you give me an answer."

"Ron, I-"

"Please." He said as he squeezed her hands and pleaded her with his eyes.

"Okay, Ron. I'll wait." She said to him. "I better go check on Shego and Reese." Kim said, trying to clear her head over what Ron had essentially had just done. But she couldn't help but wonder if she should change her last name or not.

"Shego?" Kim asked as she knocked. Kim began to become a little worried when she didn't hear an answer. She turned the knob and opened the door in time to see Shego pull the front of her cat suit over her breasts and zip it up. Two things she noticed right away was the small smile on her face, and the fact that she was glowing. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Shego asked as she looked up. "Oh. I'm fine, Kim." She said.

Kim noticed she didn't call her any of the usual nicknames she always had for her. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm really sure." Shego said with a small laugh as Reese left the bathroom and straightened his clothes. Kim saw that for the first time she had met this man, he had a small blush on his face when he noticed she had been looking at him.

"You didn't." Kim said as a large smirk began to form on her face.

"A lady never tells, princess." Shego said as she attached her belt.

"Since when have you ever been a lady?" Kim asked her as she began to lean against the door frame.

That's when they heard the bark of a dog outside the motel that was soon joined by another dog, and then another. These didn't sound like the normal barks a dog gave at the sign of an intruder. It was more frantic, more threatening. Like the way a dog would act if you started a vacuum near it. When it felt threatened. As they all listened to the dogs bark, all their eyes grew wide with fear and realization as Reese's jaw began to tighten.

"He's here." Was all he said.

_

* * *

_

Scanning life form.

_Species: K-9/German Shepherd breed._

_Threat level: 0 percent._

_Targets location: five meters._

The dog's voice was loud enough for several humans to hear it. No doubt, its targets were no alerted to its presence. Killing the animal was an option, but it would not accomplish anything, and several more K-9 breeds had already detected its presence as well. It must hurry before its targets had a chance to escape. The Uzi it was carrying was ready and had a full ammunition clip.

_Targets location: 1 foot._

The large machine kicked in the door with the force of its foot, splintering it as it gave way to forceful blow as the Terminator entered the room and sprayed a round of gunfire. However, the only thing the bullets hit were the walls and a few pillows. There was no one in here. It saw the opened door to the joining room and quickly moved toward it and looked. There was no one else in the room either. Its sensors could still detect their heat signatures though. They hadn't been gone for that long. But where were they? When he heard the sound of a large truck start, it quickly went back to the parking lot.

* * *

Reese, Shego, Ron, and Kim quickly made their way around the motel building just in time to see the Terminator approach the room. As soon as they heard the dogs barking, they all escaped out of the bathroom window and made their way around. Just the mere sight of the thing was enough to drive a cold shiver down all of their backs. As they watched him move though the shadows, they could see his eyes glowing red behind the lenses of the sunglasses he was wearing. They needed to find a way to get the hell out of there as fast as they could. Reese no longer had any weapons to try and at least stall that thing, and there were too many people to use the pipe bombs. Right now, it looked like they were up shit creek without a paddle.

"It won't take him long to figure out where we are." Reese said to himself as they all scanned the parking lot for an escape route.

"I think I found us a ride." Shego said as she pointed to the red Diesel Ford truck. "Follow me. Now!" She said as they made a mad dash for the truck.

Igniting her fist, Shego punched through the driver side window and quickly unlocked the doors just as the Terminator kicked in the door to their room and open fired. Everyone quickly climbed inside the cab with Shego in the driver's seat as fast as they could while Reese unzipped the bag he was carrying. She pulled down the visor and grabbed the keys that fell and started the engine. Within moments, she had the pedal pressed against the truck's floorboard as they pulled away with a loud squeal and the smell of hot rubber. Just as she turned onto the street, several gunshots rang out from the motel's parking lot as the mirror to the right rear view mirror was shattered by one of the several bullets.

"Keep her steady!" Reese shouted as he reached into the duffel bag and pulled out one of the pipe bombs. "Shit!" he shouted as he padded his coat pockets.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him.

"My lighter's missing!" Reese said.

"Here!" Shego said as she yanked out the cigarette lighter and ignited her fist. After a few seconds, she handed the lighter to Reese with the coils inside it glowing white hot.

Grasping the bomb and lighter firmly, Reese leaned his upper half out of the truck and looked behind them. So far, all he could see was normal oncoming traffic. He couldn't see any sign of the Terminator in any of the vehicles that were behind them. This didn't make any sense at all. Where was he –there he was. He saw the Terminator was weaving through the cars on a motorcycle and he was quickly gaining on them with its weapon in one hand. Reese pressed the hot lighter to the fuse and watched it spark to life as the Terminator began to lower and aim its weapon.

"Eat on this, you metal bastard." Reese growled as he threw the pipe bomb.

The bomb exploded to the right of the Terminator, but missed him by two feet. The blast shook the Terminator, but not enough to make him fall off the bike. The Terminator open fired at them as the machine tried to componsate for his speed and wind resistance. He was only successful in shooting at the truck and put several bullet holes into the tailgate and it's sides, but the machine completely missed the passengers inside. Ron quickly handed Reese another pipe bomb before he and Kim sunk down low into the seats. Reese lit the fuse, aimed, and let the second bomb fly. He cursed himself as he watched it explode several feet behind the Terminator and not even phase him. If he kept missing, they were going to be royally screwed in a few minutes. He was used to doing this over rough terrain with several bumps and shakes, not on smooth asphalt. He had to recalculate everything and he had to do it quick as he tried to shield himself against another barrage of bullets.

Shego looked in the rear view mirror in time to see Reese throw the third pipe bomb and watched it land on the street and explode about a foot away from the Terminator. The Terminator was shaken again, but it still wasn't enough to make him crash.

"Shit!" Shego cursed as another barrage of gunfire struck parts of the truck, and coming too close for comfort. There had to be something in here she could use as a weapon. She couldn't use her plasma blasts because she might hit something or someone. Even thought she was a villain, she was no damn murderer. She glanced around the cab and noticed several things. There was a confederate flag sticker on the rear windshield, a phrase that said "Git-R-Done," and a pair of dice around the rearview mirror. That meant whoever owned this might be a redneck. If that was the case . . .

"Ron! Open that glove compartment and look for something I can use!" Shego shouted to him.

"I can't!"

"This is not the time to be a coward, Sto-"

"No! I mean it's got a lock on it!" Ron shouted back. Within a second, a small blast of green plasma destroyed the lock and allowed the glove compartment to fall open. "Never mind." Ron said to himself as he looked into the glove compartment and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Who owns this thing? Dirty Harry?!" Ron asked himself as he pulled out a 44 Magnum.

"Perfect." Shego said as she reached over and took the gun from Ron as a sadistic smile began to form on her face. She quickly checked the chamber and saw that there were five rounds in it. This might give them a little bit of an edge that they needed.

"GET DOWN!" Reese shouted as he lit another pipe bomb.

Reese was getting ready to throw the bomb at their attacker when he saw the Terminator open fire again. Reese tried to duck slightly back into the cab, knowing that the machine might be trying to take him out first. When the gunfire stopped, straightened himself out again to throw the lit bomb when several more bullets were fired without warning and one went through Reese's right shoulder and another went through the glass of the rear windshield. Everyone felt an explosion rock the truck, almost tipping it over, as Reese screamed in pain. As they all looked, they saw the cracked glass of the rear windshield and saw that Reese was clutching his side as he began to slump over.

"KYLE!" Shego screamed as she saw that he was about to fall out of the truck. "RON, GET HIM IN HERE!" Shego screamed at him as she tried to keep her eyes on the road and on their attacker at the same time.

Ron grabbed Reese by the back of his jacket with two hands and pulled him back in with all his might. Reese was still grimacing in pain with his teeth clenched as Ron saw red oozing between Reese's fingers and the shoulder of his coat becoming soaked.

"Shego, he's hit!" Ron shouted at her.

"How bad?!" Shego asked as she felt a know of fear begin to form in her.

"His shoulder went all the way through, but I think the one in his side is still in there." Ron told her.

"Ron, put pressure on the wounds no matter how much he screams, and keep it there. Kim, take the wheel."

"WHAT?!" Kim screamed.

"Take the fucking wheel!" Shego screamed at her.

Kim quickly grabbed the wheel and slid her left leg over and replaced Shego's on the gas pedal. As Kim nervously tried to keep the truck steady, Shego leaned her arm and part of her head out of the window. He was coming at them quickly, like a bat out of hell. But if she remembered the song that had the same name, it ended one way. She knew what she was planning wouldn't stop him, but it may slow him down enough to buy them an escape. Shego aimed the gun and cocked the hammer back as the Terminator began to take aim at them again.

"Smile you son of bitch!" she said and squeezed the trigger.

The front tire exploded as the bullet struck home, causing both of the machines to crash to the ground and begin to flip and skid. Sparks emerged from both each time they scrapped the pavement as they slammed into a guard rail and ricocheted back onto the street. Too soon, both skidded to a stop in the middle of the highway as Shego continued to watch.

"Shego, move!" Kim screamed at her.

"What?" Shego asked as she slid back into the seat. What she saw in front of them was a stalled out RV, and they were about to hit it! Shego slammed her foot on the break and swerved out of instinct to avoid the RV and soon found themselves in a flip. Everything was topsy-turvy, worst than the feeling they used to get when ever either of them would try to do continuous summersaults. Their brains felt like they were now in their feet as their stomachs tried to push their hearts out of the way as they continued to tumble. Thankfully, the truck had finally stopped and rest right side up.

Shego took a brief moment to catch her breath as she felt a pain aling the top of her head. She pressed her glove against her head and hissed at the stinging sensation she felt. She looked at the palm of her glove and saw a small streak of blood. That little blood meant she had most likely only suffered a scalp wound. She looked at the others and saw Kim was no worse for wear while Ron was rubbing his shoulder. Reese on the other hand was looking pale, like he was sick. That meant he was hurt worse than what she thought. As the dizziness left her, she kicked the driver side door opened and pulled herself to her feet outside of the truck. As Kim and Ron helped Reese out of the truck, Shego looked to where the Terminator was still laying in the middle of the road.

"Is it dead?" Ron asked them.

"I hate to say this, but that was too easy." Kim said as she looked at the still machine.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you, but you're right." Shego said.

Their fears were realized as they saw the Terminator slowly begin to move. A few of it's movements weren't' as smooth as before. That had to be a good sign, right? Maybe that meant they were actually able to damage the walking piece of scrap. That hope was soon dashed as well as they saw his movements start to improve.

_

* * *

_

Damage to flesh: unknown.

_Damage to endoskeleton: unknown. _

_Running system diagnostic. _

_Diagnostic results are . . ._

The glare of the bright headlights and the loud blast of the horn caused the machine to look up in time to see the bumper of a large semi smash him directly into its face at seventy miles per hour. The sudden impact plowed the Terminator back into the street, with the giant wheels running over one of it's legs as the machinery underneath grasped his clothes and began to drag him. As the trio watched with a strange satisfaction, they saw the spark flying from the Terminator's chasis being dragged like a piece of trash across the road. That bought them some time. The truck was dead, but they had to find safety. They looked down the exit ramp, and saw that there was a factory only several feet away from them. That meant a place for them to hide or maybe another ride. Ron grabbed the bag with the remaining bombs as he put an arm around Reese and helped him walk while Kim and Shego led the way.

* * *

"Holy shit! We hit someone!" the skinny young man said as he began to hyperventilate.

"Now just calm down. It was an accident, we didn't even see him until it was too late." The old driver said as he tried to calm his own nerves down. "I better go check to see how bad he is. I want you to get on that radio and get an ambulance out here." The driver said as he opened his door.

"WAIT! What if they decide to throw us in jail?" the young man asked him.

"It ain't my fault the dumb bastard decided to take a nap in the middle of the road." The driver said as he climbed out. "Damn it to hell, this is the last thing I need." The driver said as he began to walk along his truck and bent down as far as his gut would let him.

Over his career, he had hit several things in his life. Mainly cats and dogs with a bird here and there. The worst he had ever hit was a deer, though. The mess that it had made was something no one ever needed to see. It was also a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone. Now he was scared to death at what he was going to find. It was probably going to look like something from one of those damn horror movies they had been making lately. But what the hell was a guy laying out in the middle of the road for anyway?

Before he could think of an answer to his question, he saw a figure limp from behind his truck. The clothes he was wearing were ripped to pieces in several places, revealing flesh that looked like it had met the business end of a dull cheese grater with blood dripping from each and every one of his wounds.

"Holy – Mister? Are you all right?" he asked the man.

The only answer he received was a mangled hand grabbing him by the throat. Before he could react, the mangled man bashed the trucker's head against the gasoline trailer he was hauling, causing half of his skull to collapse in a bloody mess.

_Life signs: zero._

The mangled man let the corpse fall to the ground and continued to the cab of the truck. As he moved, he noticed he was having trouble with its left leg. He looked down and ran a quick diagnostic on his limb. The results showed that the hydraulics in the knee were damaged. Repair was beyond the capability of today's technology. He had no choice but to make do with it and continued to drag it. Soon, he hauled itself in the cab and sat down as he closed the door.

"Well, did you find any – Sweet Jesus!" the young man shouted as he saw the mangle man that was sitting next to him turn and look straight at him.

Half of the flesh on one whole side of his face had been ripped away, with most of the hair on the top of his head missing and revealing the metal beneath it. Parts of his forehead were gone and revealed a metal skull. The skin from above his eye to his lower jaw was completely ripped and torn off that allowed the young man to see strange machinery that connected his upper jaw with his lower one. The chin itself was completely torn away, but it had nothing but pure metal underneath and not bone. But what terrified him the most was the burning red, metal eye that was moving and looking right at him!

"Get – out." The thing said in a rough and garbled voice.

The young man quickly complied with what the machine said, running for his life as soon as he was out of the cab. As soon as he was gone, the machine began scanning the controls to the vehicle he was now in. Th images he was seeing were freezing for a second or two, and a few of his movements were becoming more labored than they were supposed to. Obviously, he had sustained more damage than it had thought. It didn't have time to run any diagnostic to find out what his problems were. The targets were on the move, and he had to eliminate them before they got away. HE recalled all the data he needed about piloting this vehicle, shifted it into gear, and began pursuing. He had seen where they were walking, and it wouldn't be long until he found them. One of them was wounded.

* * *

They were off the off ramp now and they weren't that far away from the building. Reese, however, wasn't looking good at all. He was having trouble keeping his balance, and had already lost too much blood.

"I've got him, Ron." Shego said as she traded places with Ron and did her best to keep Kyle on his feet.

"KP, he really needs a doctor." Ron said as he and Kim stayed only a few steps ahead of them.

"Ron, I don't know if he's going to last that much longer." Kim said to him.

"Keep moving, soldier." Shego said as she heard Reese's breathing starting to become more labored.

"Just leave – leave me here." He said to her.

"No way in hell, Kyle." She said, trying to make him move. As Shego looked at him, the knot of fear began to grow more and more. As she tried to make him move, she heard something coming. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the truck that had run over the Terminator coming down the off ramp. When she saw two glowing red dots in the cab, she began to carry him more than making him walk.

"IT'S COMING!" Shego shouted to Kim and Ron as the truck began to get closer.

"We've got to get in that building now!" Kim said as they all ran as fast as they could. They didn't have much time as the large truck began to gain speed.

Shego saw Reese was still holding onto the duffel bag like it was a life raft, and got a very crazy and dangerous idea. The kind that would have made her brother's check her into a loony bin. She quickly took the bag from Reese as she set him down on the curb and removed two of the pipe bombs and placed them in his hands.

"I'll be back." She told him as she began running at a fast pace away from the rest of them.

"Where are you going?!" Kim shouted at her.

"I've got God damn plan!" Shego shouted as she crossed the road, intentionally letting herself in view of the Terminator.

As the machine altered it's direction to pursue Shego, Shego began to press her legs harder into a faster pace. She just hoped she knew was doing, and she was only going to have one shot at this. When she was sure she had a good distance between her and the semi, she made a b-line for a dumpster and jumped on top of it. Soon, she was standing on it with the bag in both of her hands as she watched the truck come straight at her.

_Target acquired._

_Subject identified as primary target Shego._

_TERMINATE._

"What is she doing?! She'll get herself killed!" Reese said as he tried to make himself stand up.

""SHEGO! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ron screamed as loud as he could, fearing he was going to see her killed.

"Come on, you ugly son of a bitch. Come and get me." Shego growled to herself as she saw the truck barreling ever closer toward her. With a sadistic grin, she ignited both of her hands and caused the bag to catch fire. "MAKE A WISH!" she screamed as she used as much of her strength to hurl the burning bag at the truck, and saw it crash through the windshield and into the semi's cab.

Shego quickly leapt off the dumpster into a near by alley. She tumbled and rolled until she was as far as she could go before crouching down with her back to the alley's opening and covered her ears and head. The Terminator saw the burning bag crash into the cab and fall into the seat next to him. He tried padding the flames out so the seats wouldn't catch fire until his optics saw something inside the bag. He pulled it opened and scanned the contents.

_DANGER! HIGH EXPLOSIVES!_

_DANGE-_

The entire cab of the truck exploded in a massive fireball, quickly followed by the trailer that seemed to turn the night around the whole block into day. Several windows shattered as the force from the blast shook the ground and bathed everything in a wave of fiery heat. Even Kim, Ron, and Reese could feel the massive heat from the explosion as fire and debris rained down on top of them. Kim and Ron looked up and saw what was left of the truck burning like a giant bonfire. And there was no sign of anything that looked like a person anywhere in the burning debris, or any sign of glowing red eyes.

Kim and Ron helped Reese to his feet as they made their way to the wreck, and hoped that Shego had survived. But the only question for them right no was where do they start looking? There was such an awful mess everywhere that they couldn't even tell which piece of burning junk used to be an engine or a gear shift.

"Do you see her?" Kim asked.

"No." Ron said as they looked while trying to keep Reese on his feet.

"SHEGO!" Reese shouted as they looked, hoping she was still alive.

"Shego! Where are you?" Kim shouted.

"Wait. There she is!" Ron said and pointed to a figure walking out of the fire. They were relieved when they saw the long black hair, pale skin, and the green and black cat suit.

"Shego!" Reese said as he tried to support himself.

"Kyle." She said with a smile as she ran to him and let him collapse in her arms.

"We did it. We did it." She whispered to him over and over again.

Ron held Kim in his arms as they sighed with relief. The thing was dead. They didn't have to look over their shoulder anymore. Ron and Kim both stood there as he enjoyed feeling her in his arms. The smell of her hair and the feel of her soft skin was something he knew he took for granted. He never wanted to loose her, ever. When she stiffened in his arms, he began to wonder why.

"Kim, are you all right?" he asked her.

"No." she said as she began to shake like a leaf on the water. "NO!" she screamed and finally made Ron look at her, and saw something in the fire.

Shego and Reese looked on in terror as they saw it rise from the burning debris, like something coming out of a nightmare and into the real world. All the clothing and flesh was gone now. Burned away by the fire. It now stood before them as the metal it was made of began to give off steam as it cooled in the night air. You could see the hydraulics that it was composed of, and all the machinery that held it together and made it move. Like an erector set from hell. The metal cybernetic skull somehow looked like it had an evil smile without the flesh covering it. As it lowered it's head and looked at them with its burning red eyes, it almost seemed to be looking at them with a death glare. The Terminator was now revealing its true form to them. It was a cold and merciless killing machine that had no heart or emotion at all. And it would not hesitate to kill any of them.

"RUN!" Reese shouted as he and Shego stood to their feet and all of them started to haul ass to the building they had originally been walking toward. Behind them, even though it was limping, the Terminator was giving chase.

_Targets identified._

_Pursue and terminate._

As soon as they reached what looked like an entrance and kicked the door in to allow themselves in. They all ran down the corridor as fast as they could, looking for someplace to hide. It wasn't long until they heard the machine dragging its limb along the cold concrete floor as it pursued them. Hurrying as fast as they could, they ran through the only entrance could see. A large door that led to some kind of automated assembly floor. Setting Reese down, Shego, Kim, and Ron slid the large door closed and locked it. All three stood there for a minute as they still heard the Terminator approaching on the other side.

"That won't hold it for long." Reese said as he forced himself to his feet, using a near by console for support. "Wait a second. I've got an idea." He said as he began flipping every switch that he could find on the console. Soon, the assembly floor was alight with life as the machines and computers began running, doing what they were programmed to do. "This will confuse its sensors. It might give us a chance to get out of here." Reese said as the sounds of something pounding on the large door began to echo.

As soon as they started to move, Reese collapsed to the floor as he began to wheeze.

"Kyle!" Shego shouted as she rushed to his side.

"Shego, get out of here. You're too – too important." He wheezed.

"So are you." She said to him as she tried to fight back the tears that were forming.

"No, I'm – I'm not. I'm no one."

"Like hell you are!" she said as she grabbed him by his coat and pulled him into a sitting position as she looked him in the eye. "I figured it out after we slept together. Why would my daughter give you my picture before you ever volunteered for this mission? Huh?! Think about it!" she said to him.

Reese looked like he was about to pass out before his eyes grew wide as he realized what Shego was trying to tell him.

"Oh my God." He said to her as he looked down at her abdomen.

"That's right. And I'm not letting the father of my baby die on me, do you hear me?" she asked him as the pounding became louder, and the door began to warp. "So on your feet, soldier! Do you hear me?! ON YOUR FEET!"

Shego and Reese finally were catching up with the others as they heard the door finally give way and collapse. They were trying to hide behind some of the larger machines that were active and running, and glancing around every so often. With all the machines going, they couldn't tell if the Terminator was behind them or in front of them.

"We've got to get out of here." Reese said as he tried to catch his breath.

"There's an exit up there." Kim whispered as she pointed to a catwalk.

"Then that's the way we go." Reese said as he checked again. "Let's go." He said as they all got up.

Reese grabbed a discarded piece of pipe to use as a cane or a crutch if he needed to. They slowly climbed the catwalk stairs as slowly as they could, trying not to make any sound at all. Every sound or movement the mammoth machinery around them made them scared that cyborg was right behind them.

"Let's hurry up and get out of here." Shego said as they checked over their shoulder one more time.

"One problem. The damn door's locked." Ron said to them.

"Then we'll have to back track. We'll take the other set of stairs instead of the ones we took getting up here." Reese whispered.

"That's going to be a problem." Shego said as her eyes grew wide.

Blocking the way they had just come up was the Terminator, glaring at them with its red eyes. And it's gaze was fixed on the three people that were standing behind Reese.

"Get down the stairs, and hide. I'll hold him off." Reese said as forced himself to stand up straight.

"I'm not leaving you." Shego said to him.

"RUN!" Reese said and pushed Shego and Kim toward the stairs.

As Kim and Ron tried to drag a very stubborn Shego away, Reese lifted the pipe he had picked up and used it to bash the machine across the head. Reese felt pain flood through his body from his bullet wounds as he gripped the pipe even tighter and swung one more time. The blow caused the Terminator's head to jerk to the side, actually scrapping the metal and cracking the lens to one of his optics. If it were any normal human, the blow would have broken it's neck and bashed in their skull. The Terminator merely re-adjusted it's heads and glared at the human. With one arm, it gabbed the pipe Reese had been holding and threw it off and away from the catwalk while it bashed Reese across the face with it's free hand. Shego, Kim, and Ron paused and saw Reese fall hard to the ground. They could tell his check was broken, and the skin was split and bleeding. Reese reached into his coat pocket and removed one of the two pipe bombs Shego had given him and reached it out to her.

"Need a – light." Reese wheezed to her.

Igniting one hand, Shego sent a wave of plasma over the explosive, shortening the fuse and causing what was left to ignite. The Terminator grasped Reese by the throat and lifted him to eye level while Reese just began to grin.

"I'll see you in hell, asshole." Reese said as he quickly glanced down.

_WARNING! WARNING! _

_EXPLOSIVE DETECTED!_

The Terminator let Reese go, allowing him to hit the steps and begin to roll as the Terminator tried to remove the explosive that was jabbed into it's chest. The Terminator jerked it one, but it wouldn't budge. It gripped it firmly and pulled again as the bomb exploded, causing the trio to loose their footing and scatter all over the factory floor as several pieces of bent and burned metal fell all over them.

Kim coughed a few times from the small amount of smoke. She opened her eyes as they stung and began to water. She pushed herself up into a sitting as she felt her left arm and leg burn in pain from her landing and felt something wet drip down her forehead. She forced herself onto her feet, and hissed as her ankle stung. From the way it felt, she guessed she may have dislocated it. She limped a few feet and found Ron and Shego not too far from where she had landed. Ron was holding his head and it looked like something had hit him in the eye. He was probably going to have a good shiner there after a few hours. Shego was already forcing herself to sit up as they all groaned in pain.

"Are you guys all right?" Kim asked them.

"I will be in a minute." Ron said as he grasped a piece of shrapnel that was in his shoulder and yanked it free. Thankfully, the shrapnel was small and hasn't dug itself in that far. So it was mostly a flesh wound.

"What about you, Shego?" Kim asked her.

"I think my leg's broken." She said as she gently cradled her right femur. "Where's Kyle?" she asked them.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him." Kim said as she looked all around the area where they had fallen. As she looked, she kicked away what was left of the Terminator's leg that was near her. It wasn't that much longer until she found Reese. He was laying on the floor, motionless.

"I found him." Kim said as she limped her way toward him, and Shego following close behind as she Ron helped her up.

Shego broke free of Ron's grasp once they had reached him, and pushed off the heavy remains of the Terminator off of him. He was laying on the floor face down and wasn't moving at all. Shego quickly turned him over and felt the blood in her veins freeze to a stop as soon as she saw him. There was a deep gash in his head and a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his chest. Half of his face was covered in blood as he gazed into nowhere. He wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing. None of them wanted to admit it, but it was clear as day. Reese was dead.

"Kyle, no." Shego said as she began to cry and laid her face against his chest. Ron leaned over and closed Reese's eyes while Shego cried over him. Ron wiped away his own tears while he held Kim in his arms while she buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry as well. Ron felt like he was out of place as he saw the known and feared Shego cry over their protector's fallen body. She needed a moment alone. They all did.

"Kim and I are going to go look for a phone. Are you going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Just get lost, buffoon!" Shego said in between sobs. The only thing she could do was listen to the sound of her own crying as the sounds of Ron and Kim's footfalls soon faded in the distance and left her alone with Kyle. "You didn't deserve to die like this." She said as she looked at his still face. She leaned over and kissed him once more on the lips before squeezing his hands in her own. "No fate but what we make." She said to herself.

Shego screamed as she saw the metal arm reach out and miss her by only a few inches. She couldn't believe it. The fucking machine was still alive! The lower half of its torso was missing and it's left arm was gone, but it was still functioning! And it was dragging itself toward her! Shego had one advantage over the broken machine, though. She still had all her limbs to help pull herself to safety.

_D-D-D-D-Damage: 84 p-per-perc-c-c-cent._

_T-T-Target lo-o-o-o-oca-cated._

Her leg was burning in protest every time she forced herself to use it, but this was her life that was at stake. At least Kim and her idiot sidekick were gone. Even if this thing was able to get rid of her, she doubted that it would be able to get to them. Every so often, she would hurl a plasma blast at the machine to try and slow him down, but her exhaustion was effecting her powers. The blasts weren't that big and were than strong, but she prayed that they enough to slow the thing down. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, just trying to get away from the Terminator. Her leg was throbbing as each movement caused her a serious amount of pain that made her want to scream. So many things were going through her mind and flooding it at once that she didn't even feel the hand grab her by the arm until it was pulling her.

Shego let out another scream and tried to hurl another plasma blast until she was looking face to face with Kim.

"Your welcome." Kim said to her.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S STILL ALIVE!" Shego franticly screamed at Kim, making her eyes grow wide.

Kim screamed as she saw a grate over head and slammed it down while Shego used her powers to weld it closed.

She had just finished as she reeled backwards as the Terminator's remaining good arm reached through the grate and tried to grab her. The machine had its emotionless gaze fixed on her as it tried to stretch out for her. She could feel the metal fingers brush over the skin of her neck as it tried to latch onto her throat in order to choke her or snap her neck. She was trying to ignite her hands, but she was too tired, in too much pain, and couldn't clearly concentrate or focus her powers.

"Kim?"

"I'm trying to find anything I can use against him!" Kim shouted as she tried to find anything she could use as a weapon.

"Well any time now would be great!" Shego shouted back as she tried to push herself further away.

Kim looked back at Shego to make sure she was okay, and realized where the Terminator was. He was lying in the middle of a large compressor. If she could only find the switch, she could finally stop that thing once and for all. But which one was it?

"KIM!" Shego shouted as she felt the fingers starting to come closer to her neck. Kim finally found a small control panel that seemed to be connected to the press. She just hoped this was the right one as she turned and glared at the murderous machine.

"You're terminated, mother fucker."

Kim slammed her fist on the panel and immediately heard the hydraulics activate. The press came down on top of the Terminator and began to crush it. Massive sparks of electricity began to dance and flicker all through the press as its power source was destroyed and a massive surge began to flood and fry its circuits and processors. Smoke began to rise from its eye sockets and mouth as its skull was being crushed like a beer can and one of its eye shattered and fell from its head before also being compressed into scrap. As the press came to a full stop, the Terminator was now completely flattened and unrecognizable as it smoke came from the destroyed heap. The one good eye that still glared at Shego soon grew dark and shut down as the mechanical arm grew limp. The machine was dead.

Kim moved the arm out of the way, and slowly slid down next to Shego as they both let out the breath they had been holding. A strange since of relief washed over both of them as they watched the rest of the dead machine's systems short out.

"Shego? Are you okay?" Kim asked her.

"Not really. You?"

"Probably not." She said as she took several more deep breaths and could feel how tired she really was.

"Where's the dork at?" Shego asked her.

"He's looking for a phone. I thought I'd come back to get you." Kim said to her as she felt exhaustion set in.

"Thanks." Shego replied as he felt her leg begin to burn even more from the pain of moving it, and felt several sobs catch in her throat as everything that had just happened to them come crashing down on her. "I didn't know you cursed." Shego said to her, trying to make her mind think of something else.

"I guess there's several things you don't know about me." Kim said to her with a small laugh.

"I guess I'll find out." Shego said as she placed her hands over her abdomen. "I need someone to help me look after her." She said as she looked at her stomach that held the only thing she had left of Kyle Reese.

* * *

There was still a mess all over the place as the workers watched on. One worker shook his head as he watched them put the pale lady on a stretcher and begin to roll her out. When she saw them zip up the dead guy in the body bag, he saw her starting to cry like crazy. He had raised three daughters in his life, and he knew a broken heart when he saw it. It was like he had said several times, over and over again. The world was going to hell in a hand basket.

"Hey, Joe!" one of the other workers said as he walked up. "What the hell's going on? There's cops all over the place!"

"You didn't hear yet?"

"No. Hear what?"

"You know that nut case that's been killing those bad guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out he shot up a police station. He was after Kim Possible and her friends there."

"Holy Crap. Are you yanking my chain?"

"Are you kidding? Look at this place. They threw a pipe bomb at the guy, but they don't think it killed him. Cops can't find the guy anywhere. I tell you one thing, they sure made a mess."

"You're telling me. Something got stuck in the press over there, and I can't tell what it is. We did find something though. Some weird looking arm and this." The man said as he pulled out something from his pocket. Both men looked at it, and didn't know what to say.

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know. It looks like some kind of weird microchip."

"They don't make microchips like this! And look how small it is!"

"I know. But,"

"_Show's over, ladies! We've got to get this place cleaned up and get her running again. So get to work, all of you!"_ their boss shouted over the P.A. system as the workers watched the few remaining police officers began to leave.

"I'm going to take this and that arm to the guys upstairs. Maybe they'll know what to do with it." Joe said as he turned to leave.

* * *

Kim was sitting in the back of the open ambulance and looking at her bandaged wrist. She had a hairline fracture and a cut on her scalp. She was lucky her injuries weren't even more severe. Ron had the stab wound in his shoulder from the shrapnel and a bruised spine, along with a concussion. She leaned against the doorframe as she cradled her injured arm and reflected on what had just happened. What was she going to do now? She had to find some way to keep her and Ron safe. What about Shego, though? She needs help too. She doesn't have anyone anymore. She was annoying and opinionated, but what about when she was Miss Go? Maybe they really could be friends. They certainly had enough in common, and that was just when Shego is her normal self. As Kim saw them bring out the body bag on the stretcher, she bit her lip as several tears fell down her face.

"I told the cops that he saved us." Ron said to her as he took a seat beside her. "I left out the Terminator bit, though." Ron said to her as he put his arm around her.

"He saved us." Kim said.

"I know. He was a real hero." Ron said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

Ron saw them bringing Shego out on a stretcher with an IV already in her arm and a splint on her leg. It looked like she had been right and really did break her leg after all. He and Kim stood to their feet and walked over to her as the paramedics pushed her along.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked her.

"Like shit." Shego said to her as she groaned in pain.

"We'll have to put her in the ambulance now." A paramedic said as he tried to push them back.

"Can we come with her?" Ron asked, causing Shego to look at him with surprise.

"Are you her friends?" the other paramedic asked them.

"No." Kim said as she looked at Shego in the eyes. "We're her family."

A small smile appeared on Shego's face as she reached out and squeezed Kim's hand in hers. Shego wasn't into to the whole showing affections crap, but this was her way of saying thanks to her arch rival. Or maybe, her new friend. As they loaded Shego into the ambulance, Ron looked back at the building one more time. He noticed the sign that was out front and read the name before he froze and let out a small gasp.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"Kim. Look." Ron said as he nodded toward the sign.

Kim followed his gaze, and gasped in shock at what she read. "Oh, Jesus."

The sign had the company's logo on it, which was a stretched out triangle divided into three pieces. The piece on the lower right hand side was filled in, and beneath it was the company's name.

It read:

_Cyberdyne Systems._

* * *

"Is it set up?" Shego asked Kim as she stepped into the room.

"Yeah. All you got to do is hit the red button on the remote to start recording." Kim said.

"Are you going to have time to make a tape?" Shego asked her.

"Ron and I already did ours." Kim said with a small smile. She quickly drew in a deep breath and grasped her extended stomach as she started to leave.

"Are you all right?" Shego asked her.

"I'm fine. He's just kicking me again." Kim said with a small laugh.

"You'll miss that. Believe me." Shego said as she sat down in the chair that was facing the camcorder. "Can you help Ron get Kirsten in the van?"

"Sure. But you have to get Rufus."

"Why do I always have to get the dog?"

"Because he likes you the most." Kim said before turning and leaving.

Shego knew better than to argue with Kim. Once she started, they'd never stop. And now that Kim was so close to her due date, that was almost a suicide wish. Shego felt a small sting of sadness when she thought about what she was going to say on the tape before gathering up her courage and looking back at the camera and hit the button on the remote.

"Hi, honey. I don't know how old you are as you're watching this, but I needed to find some way to get this off my chest. You and John are going to go through a lot in your lives. I know we'll be the cause for some of it, but you have to know it's for the right reasons. But this isn't about that. This is about your father. I know you have a lot of questions about him, and I might not – not be able to answer all of them. So I'm telling you right now that you're father was a great man. He was a brave soldier that saved my life, and he saved the lives of Uncle Ron and Aunt Kim. And even though, I only had one night with him, we loved each in that moment more than some people can even try. And you were conceived out of love. I want you to remember that the most, and I want you to remember that when you finally meet him when you're grown. Remember Kirsten, the future isn't set. There's no fate but what we make for ourselves."

Shego blinked from the bright flash that temporarily blinded. When she stopped seeing spots in front of her eyes, she looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway with a Polaroid camera in his hands and holding the picture he took of her.

"Where did you get that?" Shego asked him.

"A wedding present from Kim's dad. I thought I'd test it out." He said to her.

"How about I test how big of a plasma ball I can make on you?" she asked him.

"I get it. No pictures." He said as he closed the camera. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Shego said as she got up and grabbed the tape from the camera. "Now I am." She said as she pocketed it. "You sure you want to do this? Live in secret?"

"We don't have a choice. Skynet could try and send another Terminator after us, and we can't risk that. Not anymore." Ron said to her. "You want the picture?" Ron asked as he handed it to her.

"Sure. Why not?" she said sarcasticly as she took it from him. As Ron turned to leave, Shego leaned over to throw the photo away before she stopped and looked at it. As she saw the picture of her, some of what had Reese had said to her so many months ago began to come back to her. Kirsten had given him a picture of her. She was as young as she was now, but looked a little sad. "This one's for you, Kyle." She said to her self as she took out her wallet, and placed the photo in it.

She looked at the room that was once her daughter's nursery and let the memories that were still in there soak in before she turned off the light and left. Outside, Kim and Ron were waiting in their van that had their German Shepherd, Rufus, and her daughter Kirsten waiting for her. Ahead of them was a storm in the distance that was coming. The war had only just begun.

_**

* * *

**_

E P I L O G

* * *

SIX YEARS LATER

"How did I ever let you talk me into letting the kids go to Chuck E. Cheese?" Shego asked as she carried her daughter in her arms and tried to wipe all the cheese and sauce from the child's smiling mouth.

"Don't look t me. Look at the one who actually thought it was a good idea." Kim said as she carried her giggling son who had more of a mess on his mouth.

"Hey! They challenged me, and I accepted. How was I supposed to know they would beat me in an all you can eat Pizza contest?" Ron asked as he tried to wipe off the pizza sauce and cheese that was all over the front of his shirt, his face, and even in his hair.

"John, you're father is a living garbage disposal." Shego said to the little boy as they walked to their waiting van.

"Like you're daughter isn't?" Kim asked her.

"At least mine doesn't act like a lion eating a zebra." Shego said with a proud smirk.

"Oh, what a load of bull-"

Kim's sentence was cut short as their van exploded in a massive explosion. Shego and Kim immediately went into a crouch and shielded their children while Ron tried to cover both women at the same time. All three looked up as they held their crying children close as the van burned.

"What the hell caused that?" Ron asked a loud.

"Ya think changin yer names would ever stop me, lad?" an all too familiar Scottish accent asked behind them.

All turned to see the bearded face of their old nemesis, Duff Killigan with several gold balls in his hand.

"You asshole! You could have killed my kids!" Shego shouted at the short lunatic.

"That was the idea, lass. I'm being paid a handsome salary to finally take all of you out." He said with a sadistic chuckle. "I hope yer children and yerselves enjoyed your last meal. Time to,"

A large Chevy Suburban barreled out of its parking space and hit Killigan head on and drove him into a lamp post, crushing his sternum as it did so. The Suburban then peeled away in reverse, letting Killigan's body fall to the pavement before it stopped in front of the shocked and confused family. The driver's side door opened, and a young girl with long brown hair and a very athletic build rushed out to meet them. She gave all of them a glance before coming to a stop in front of them.

"Are you all okay?" she asked them in a soft and monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Shego asked her.

"That's not important right now. Come with me if you want to live."

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . .**_


End file.
